Love Lost, Love Found
by tiggyblue
Summary: Skyla is given one last chance to get Skyler back. Not related to the episode Love Lost, Love Found.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone AN at bottom.

The soft tinkling of music jarred Skyla from her blissfully unaware state. She had been spending some free time tending to her soon to be prize winning garden. She sighed gently letting go of a blooming rose, her garden would have to wait.

She stood up, her back ramrod straight, she couldn't shake the sensation of ice trickling down her spine something was wrong with the music. It was desperate and crying yet all at the same time it was rejoicing. The music reached a swell inside her head, she collapsed to the ground covering her ears trying to stop the shrieking, screaming notes. After a few minutes the screaming weakened, she shakily got to her feet and begin moving slowly towards the music room. The music roared again it was little more than random untuned notes. It was complete and utter cacophony the volume reached that of a full orchestra. She tumbled to the ground again, tears running down her face. It shouldn't have been possible but the orchestra once again picked up speed and volume above it all a voice called out to her.

"Skyla... Skyla my love."

The world faded to black.

She felt a mask being placed over her face a strange gas flowing in.

Blackness.

"Skyla, please... please be all right," She recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

She slipped back to what ever darkness held her.

"So what's the diagnosis?" A young man asked. Which dancer was that? Slam it sounded like Slam.

There was a small chuckle. Fumbling with papers.

"Nothing serious. I'm guessing that she had some sort of shock. We did a MRI and couldn't find any serious injuries. Just a small bump probably from her fall. She should wake up soon,"

"So bright," Skyla murmured drawing her bare left arm across her face.

"Any idea how the trauma occurred?" The strange voice continued.

"It's almost the anniversary of her husbands death," Breeze said.

There were soft whispers exchanged followed by the soft closing of a door.

"Skyler turn out the light, and give me back my glove," She demanded.

Jade chuckled Skyla's priorities never changed. She placed the glove in her mentors hand she watched amazed that Skyla had no trouble sliding the glove over her hand, even in her unconscious state.

A few moments later "Stop it. I told you I need sleep. As Queen of the Wingdom..."

The occupants of the room drew a breath.

"I order you to stop,"

More black, restful this time.

The light didn't hurt so much this time. She might even try to open her eyes, when she felt ready of course.

A door opened slowly as if not to disturb the occupants.

"She say anything else?" Slam asked.

"Thanks for nothing you ass," Camille repeated. She was gently rubbing her thumb across Skyla's right hand.

Skyla winced she hadn't remembered saying that but she was sure that it was intended towards Skyler. It probably had something to do with her pregnancy, the one she had lost after the death spin. She knew that it wasn't anyone's fault but she often felt angry at Skyler having left her before such a traumatic time in her life.

"Camille," Skyla said propping herself up in the bed. "Your making my hand moist," She didn't have time to react before she became a human couch for the young woman, who squeezed her tightly.

Skyla squirmed uncomfortably on the bed trying to rearrange the pillows behind her back while she waited for the doctor. She had to laugh her beloved students could practice dance for hours and defend the Wingdom had horrible bedside manner. They had placed an ice bag on her forehead which constantly dipped to cover her eye, she had the corner of a very stiff pillow poking her in the back. She had tossed the ice bag onto the bed the moment they left and was currently working on the pillow.

She watched slowly as the door opened. A thirtyish female doctor stuck her head in the room.

"How are we doing today?" She asked slowly entering the room.

Right she'd been their overnight and it was now past noon, the bill would not be pretty. She couldn't think of anything to say so she simply settled for the obvious. "In pain,"

"But you feel better than yesterday right?" The doctor stared at her with wide eyes.

"I suppose so," Skyla couldn't shake the feeling that the doctor was looking for specific answers.

"Head less busy?"

Skyla nodded in response.

"Good. Because you know if you still feel that way I can have more tests done. Otherwise I can send you home today with some thing for the pain, and something in case you ever feel that way again. You know calm you down,"

"Yes," Skyla said hesitantly. "That sounds good I'm sure I just need some rest, with the anniversary of my husbands death approaching," She said recalling what Breeze had said earlier.

"All right then I'll get the discharge papers and write you up some prescriptions,"

Skyla sank deeper into her bed allowing the softness to engulf her. She tried to sleep but her mind was unravelling the events of the past two days. Her eyes wandered around the room glancing at the awards she had won over the years, a few music boxes that she couldn't bear to part with and simply a few that wouldn't fit into the music room. She continued to glance around the room her life easily explained though a collection of objects. A picture of her and Skyler eating ice cream in the park, lay face down on her dresser. Her eyes swept the rest of the room until she turned to her side and faced the empty half of the bed, where Skyler had once slept. She blushed slightly remembering their first time outside of the sky realm. There was a soft tap at the door.

"Knock, Knock, Knock," Slam called louder than he needed to.

Skyla smiled to herself. Slam was so predictable.

"Can we come in?" Jade asked politely though the door.

"Ya, Dame Skyla we wanna talk about what happened," Camille said in her usual cheery tone.

Skyla made an attempt to straighten up her sleepwear, and prop herself up in the bed against a wall of pillows.

"Come in, the door's unlocked," She said knowing they'd have to talk eventually.

"So..." Slam started once they were all settled around her bed. Camille and Angelica sat on the edge, Breeze, Slam, sat in chairs they had found by her desk, while Jade chose to stand pacing ever so slightly. Breeze being the closest started first. "What happened?"

Skyla shifted in her bed suddenly self-conscience of all the eyes staring at her.

"Why don't you start by telling me what you know," Skyla said.

Soft barking could be heard from the hallway.

"I think Whirl and Twirl, missed you," Angelica said watching the twin pups walk into the room.

"I guess we forgot to tell them you're back," Camille said.

The dogs hung hesitantly in the door way until Skyla gently patted the empty side of her bed. The dogs rushed forward and in a tangled mess leaped onto the bed. Whirl lay with his head on his mistress lap while Twirl settled for laying as close to Skyla as possible.

"So what were you saying?" Skyla asked unconsciously stroking Twirl.

"We found you unconscious in your garden. Your turn," Jade said now pacing through the room straightening up her possessions. Skyla wished she wouldn't but didn't have the heart to stop her. She winced when the young girl got to to picture on her dresser. She stared at it for a moment before posing her question.

"Skyler came to this realm?"

There were mixed reactions as her dancers glanced at the picture and then back at her. The dancers all turned to give her long hard looks, she clearly owed them an explanation.

"I took him here for our first anniversary. He had always been told stories of this realm as a child. He considered it his birth right to come here and I knew that if he was ever going to visit, we had to before we were too politically involved. I- everything fascinated him. His favourite thing here besides the relief in duty were the movies. He loved the idea of watching something he considered magical over and over again. His favourite movie was Peter Pan. I guess you can figure why. He even liked our way of life, there was so much he loved here. Of course if you asked him his favourite thing here was me," The last word came out as a squeak.

Skyla leaned forwards her blonde hair covered her face her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears. A hand touched her shoulder, she jerked it away.

"We intended to spend the rest of our lives here, we had plans," The Queen's shaking became more violent. "That was before we knew that Skyler was destined to become King." Her tears that didn't hit the blanket fell on to a confused Whirl who licked her face wondering what he did wrong.

"Get out," Dame Skyla whispered into the blanket, the words stung like ice.

Nobody moved. "Get out," She repeated.

Breeze reached out to the bedside table and popped the top of a medicine bottle. He took two pills and handed them to Skyla. He returned a moment later with a glass of water. He noticed her resistance.

Skyla pushed her hair back, and looked at her dancers, "I think I'm losing my mind," She whispered as very faint music once again stung her ears.

She missed the worried look her students passed around.

Breeze offered the pills again, he watched satisfied that Skyla had taken them.

"You'll feel better as soon as the medicine kicks in," Breeze said heading towards the door.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to stay here with her," Camille smiled at the group as they left the room.

She sighed and helped settle Skyla back into her bed and sat in the chair Breeze had vacated. She placed a comforting hand on Skyla's shoulder noticing the women didn't push it way this time. She watched as Skyla shook with sobs and cried silent tears. She removed her glove and placed it on the left side of the bed, she stared at it until she fell into a drug induced asleep.

Camille walked slowly to the door and looked back at the woman she admired so much. She wished there was something that could be done for her, to either find her lost husband or to help her move on with her life. Camille took the long way back to her room not wishing to sleep. On a hunch she headed to the kitchen, sure enough the sounds of clanging cups gave them away her fellow Sky Dancers hadn't gone to bed yet. Camille joined the rest of her friends at the table. There sat a cup of chocolate with marshmallows in it just the way she liked it. She sat down and began to sip at the quickly cooling liquid when she noticed that Dame Skyla's pills were on the table. She shot a curious look at Breeze.

"I'll explain in a minute," He said.

Camille waited for the rest of her friends to sit down.

"Someone want to tell me what happened?" Camille asked.

"Breeze made a smooth move and gave the Dame her sleeping pills." Slam said.

"She'll be out till morning," Jade said, taking a seat next to Camille.

"She was depressed enough last night she doesn't need suicide in a bottle," Breeze said taping the medication.

"You really think she'd do that! Guys she's so much stronger than that," Camille shouted outraged.

"I dunno especially after last night," Slam said.

"It's bittersweet. One decision and she and Skyler- I mean they could have been happy," Angelica said.

"We don't know that, what if he was killed in a car accident, or I dunno maybe he would've cheated on her. There are so many what if's it's best to leave things as is," Jade said.

"It's hard too because if Skyler hadn't died we wouldn't have become Sky Dancers. We wouldn't be friends. The whole world could be different because of one action," Breeze raised a hand to his temple. "Time messes me up," He continued.

Camille unsure what to say simply nodded.

"We know we can't change the past, so what do we do now?" Angelica asked.

"What ever it is we need to keep an eye on her," Slam said.

"We need to do more than that! She's really hurt. She needs to get over him," Jade warned.

"Physiologist?" Angelica suggested.

"It needs to be more than that, I just don't know what," Camille mused.

"On-line dating," Angelica chuckled. She received a few dirty looks.

Breeze who had been deep in thought "What if we look for him? Skyla won't rest until we either find him or prove that she needs to move on with her life. Dammit! It's been five years,"

The friends stared at Breeze in shock, he wasn't one to lose his temper easily.

"Lets do it," Slam said stretching his hand out to the centre of the table. The friends placed their hands on top. They all smiled at each other, as they threw their hands up in the air, "For Skyla!"

AN: Hey everyone I'm back! (With a job! At a hardware store) I realize my first couple fan fic's were really weird but since then I've taken a writing course, passed with a 70 something and wrote a 9 chapter She-Ra fan fic. (The first couple chapters need to be re-written, too fluffy)

Umm not much to say, just to let you know that the story or parts of it are strictly what Skyla heard, I tried to include some context as well (like the door shutting,) I also have limited medical knowledge so please ignore any inaccuracies, or provide suggestions if you like. Warning this has only been beta'd by me.

Also if anyone knows a way to watch all the episodes let me know I've only seen about 6 and Wikipedia tells me theirs about 25-26.

I also apologize to AlyssC01 whom I have borrowed minor minor story ideas with out asking. I am not stealing plot lines just a few background ideas to help my story. They include the five years after Skyler's "death" and I don't know if this counts but Skyler calling Skyla wife visa versa. (I think that's it. Feel free to contact me if you wish.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was early the next morning and a very groggy Skyla rolled out of bed an awful taste hung in her mouth. She carefully stood up her legs wobbling. They buckled and she fell to the floor. She reached for her bedside table trying to steady herself. She pushed her bare left hand to her face running her pale fingers though her hair. Shock pierced her, her glove was missing. She used her upper body strength to push herself onto the bed where the glove lay tangled in the sheets. She relaxed slightly but she had a problem she couldn't remember what happened last night. As she slipped on her glove she tried to recall anything from the previous evening only thing she came up with was the doctor from the hospital.

Skyla on her feet again lurched towards the bathroom. She turned the shower to full blast undressed and stepped in glad for the hot water, it was still early enough the students hadn't used it all. Skyla feeling much better started to hum a Wingdom song, one she had learned after her first appearance there. She missed the accompanying lyrics that were floating in from the bedroom.

After dressing in a skirt, tights and a top, she began to work on her hair. A faint shadow crossed the doorway, she didn't think anything of it as she finished her usual ponytail. A soft creak on the floor made her look up for a second, then she resumed her morning routine.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," An all too familiar voice said.

Skyla froze. Skyler was standing in the doorway. Her eyes burned with tears threatening to overflow. No. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't afford to. It had to be a trick. She ignored the illusion who stepped aside for her and walked towards her night table looking for her medication angry it was missing she headed for the door. The illusion stopped her. He, no it. Gently tugged on her hair tie releasing a mass of blonde. It played with the locks for a few moments before letting go and standing back.

"There. Now you look like my Skyla," It said.

The voice was a knife though her heart. She barely resisted the urge to lean forward to embrace him and allow herself to be fooled by another trick. She stared at him until the emotions became too overwhelming she fled the room her eyes burning with tears.

Skyla had barely eaten any breakfast, she was furious at herself for being upset over the illusion. Not knowing where else to go she headed for her class to work on the routine she wanted her dancers to learn.

Skyla flipped though the CD until she found a favourite song. She began with simple steps to warm up, she quickly changed to faster more complex ones.

"You always did the arabesque perfectly. Much better than anyone in the Wingdom,"

Skyla stumbled mid step, quickly regained her balance and finished the move. She turned to face the intruder, fresh tears falling. She would never forgive herself if she went to him. She sniffled trying to hold back more tears.

"What do you want?" Her voice unsteady.

The man covered the distance between them in two steps. The mischievous smile of a young boy on his face.

"This,"

His lips touched hers and all resolve faded how could something that felt so real be fake? She shook her head away and placed a hand on his chest she could feel his heart beating, his fingers running though her hair. Even if this wasn't him she didn't care she'd deal with the consequences later. Right now with all her heart she wanted it to be him, she allowed herself to whisper the one word that had been in her mind for five years. "Skyler,"

It felt like hours had passed. They had stopped their dance long ago but they still held onto each other.

Skyla broke the silence. She lifted her head from his chest she looked into his light brown eyes. "I wish-," She found herself unable to finish the sentence their was so much she wanted to say, so many ways to end that one sentence.

He ran one hand down the length of her back stopping at her hip. "I know my love,"

"Skyler if you go I'll be more lonesome than ever,"

"I know that's why I found a way you can bring me back," He whispered.

"Trying to give me false hope?" She spat out.

Skyler wasn't sure what he expected from his wife but it wasn't that. He chuckled.

"No, my love you really can rescue me. I have found a way,"

"You lie," Skyla's eyes turned dark her body stiff she struggled away from his firm grip.

Skyler couldn't have imagined what had happened to his wife in the last five years to put such venom in her words.

"I only speak the truth, my love,"

He struggled watching her deal with the news.

"You left me Skyler, you left me to deal with a miscarriage, your kingdom, and your brother," The words were choked out between sobs.

Skyler's shoulders twitched at mention of his older brother. He stood at his wife's side and embraced her. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry about our baby,our kingdom, and I'm sorry about Skyclone. He can be a real ... " He struggled finding a word. "Ass,"

Skyla jerked away from him. "You don't understand! If he hadn't attacked none of this would have happened! We'd be together with a family,"

"And you'd still be the unappreciated Queen stuck forever in the Wingdom, you'd be forced to raise our children, answer to my command and give up dancing forever. Child bearing would be your only job!" Skyler's voice was filled with rage.

"I could- It wouldn't be..." Skyla trailed off.

"So bad?" Skyler finished.

Skyla looked up at him her eyes full of determination. "No, I can't give up dancing or this world."

Skyler smiled glad his wife had gained a backbone since he left. He placed a hand on her shoulder "I have to go now your dancers are coming, but please come see me tomorrow so together we can break the curse,"

"Skyler don't," But it was already too late, she watched as he slowly faded into a single point of light and then nothing.

There was the loud creak as the door to the practice room opened. Cheerful chatter slowly filled the room. It stopped when the students realized the position of their teacher. She was standing in the middle of the room hand extended touching the air as if something important had been there.

"Skyla aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Slam asked.

She turned to face her students. "And miss your dancing, never,"

"Whoa did you see that? She just did like a one-eighty personality swap from last night." Angelica whispered to Breeze who nodded in agreement.

"Uh, thanks for the complement but you really should be resting," Jade said.

"I'm not a feeble old women Jade," Skyla scolded.

"She's definitely baack," Angelica whispered to the group.

Skyla ignored the comment, and decided the best course of action would be to humour her students. "What do you recommend I do?"

"You could walk Whirl and Twirl, your garden needs to be watered, read a book," Camille kept rambling off ideas.

Skyla sighed and let her head droop, rest sounded like a good idea the events from the past few days overwhelming her she raised her hand to silence Camille.

"On your recommendations I will do something quiet today, but tomorrow we leave for the Wingdom. I recommend you pack light."

"Glad to see she can still crack a joke," Slam said.

Skyla sighed and snuggled into her bed. Two freshly washed dogs lay beside her. Tonight she would listen to Skyler for once in her life she would actually listen to him.

Afternoon the next day.

They were currently sitting in the Wingdom throne room. An odd silence had taken over.

"Are we supposed to be waiting for something?" Slam the ever impatient asked the sound cutting though the room.

Skyla smiled at the young man. "I am. You are going to find the Tinker and bring him here. Please tell him it's important and that I need his counsel."

"Is everything OK" Angelica asked.

Camille's face shifted into one of worry,"Ya. Queen Skyla what's up?"

"I can assure that it's nothing to worry about, but I need you to find the Tinker please and I recommend all of you go. Though Skyla's tone remained light it was still an order.

Breeze sensing there was nothing else they could do said, "Come on guys lets go," He waved a hand towards the window and spread his wings.

Skyla watched Angelica fly hesitantly out of the window. "Good they're gone," Skyla said to herself. "Now time to go look for Skyler," As she flew she reasoned with herself._ If he had been in the throne room he would have appeared by now, he has to be in the place somewhere, I can't imagine he'd be at the Dias, it's far too cold out now._

On a hunch she flew to their old apartments. She grimaced standing at the door. Her first act as Queen after Skyler's death was to ask for a different bedroom. Not a very good first act but under the circumstances it was understandable.

She glanced down the hall that had housed the royal family for generations. She was quite glad she didn't have to visit the hall often it was unbearably empty and any sound bounced off the walls tenfold. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open.

She smiled suddenly reminded of the comfort and sanctity the room provide, from prying eyes and court duties. Here she could just be herself. Here she wasn't anything but a wife. She smirked the only thing in her Wingdom life that wasn't a burden. Skyler had been such an amazing husband. Most people didn't know of their relationship behind that door. The few that did would say they were each others best friends. Outside those doors she was always expected to follow literally and figuratively one step behind him. The council demanded it, something about keeping the kingdom in line.

Fear once again took over as she stood paralysed in the door frame, afraid of painful memories that would come back, afraid to find out she really was losing her mind. She took a small breath for courage and slowly entered the room examining it and all the finery it held. She approached her jewellery box, opening the gold lid.

"_Yes it's still here," _She thought pulling out an elaborate hair comb one she had always admired. Though she loved it dearly it had belonged to Skyler's mother and as such she never wore it because of the painful memories of loss it brought back to him. She gripped it tightly relishing the pain it brought, she needed something real something she could define. Too tired to think she laid back on the elegant bed and allowed herself a brief moment to dream.

Skyler had never gone. Their children playing in the hall. Music floating in from the next room. Skyler bringing her a glass of wine. She'd take a sip, no maybe she'd refuse and tell him good news of another pregnancy. She sighed and closed her eyes it was all but a dream.

"Where is she?" The Tinker asked looking at the empty throne.

"She didn't say she'd be leaving, she just said she was waiting for someone. Maybe she went to look for them?"

"If I know Skyla..." The Tinker mused.

"Ya but the Wingdom's huge. We have no idea where she could be," Slam interrupted.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Skyler said floating several feet above the glassy floor.

"Did we follow Skyla down the rabbit hole?" Angelica asked unable to believe her eyes.

"I don't think so," Breeze said.

"Guys your being rude," Camille pointed to the Tinker who was already flat on the floor in worship. The Sky Dancers slowly started to bow still shocked by what they saw. Skyler raised his hand. "I know you are all most loyal subjects but I neither care nor do we have the time for such pleasantries." Skyler paused a moment to whistle. "Whirl, Twirl, search," He held out an old scrunchie to them. The two dogs looked up from their meal and obediently flew over, sniffed the hair tie and began to look for their mistress.

Skyler laughed looking at the feast the dogs had left behind, "You spoiled rotten dogs, your treated better than a king. I was ever treated to such a feast especially at a meal by myself. Though I suppose that's only suitable for Skyla's most loyal subjects." He laughed bowing to the dogs "Thank you for looking after her."

A frown settled on Skyler's face.

"What's wrong my King," The Tinker asked.

"Just remembering when we had to start this," Skyler answered.

"I'm sorry but you've had to do this before?" Breeze asked his voice filled with disbelief.

Skyler lowered himself down to the floor next to the Tinker.

"Sadly yes. Skyla was- is not cooperative. As you may know from personal experience. I don't know if she was ever happy about our engagement. But as a Earthling..."

Skyler trailed off when he noticed the looks on the Sky Dancers faces.

"Skyla's from Earth! She's so in trouble for not telling," Angelica said.

"It's not a well kept secret just not a well known one. And she hardly speaks of it." The Tinker said.

"Can we get the scoop before she catches us snoops?" Slam asked.

"Skyla's Wingdom parents could not conceive, and there were no orphans in the Wingdom. With their connections to the royal family they asked for a favour, to summon a child from the other realm. The sky swirl stone summoned the very next child who was in peril. Emmy or as we named her in this realm Skyla. She became a daughter to a new set of parents, a ward of the royal family, and my fiancee. I can't believe you didn't know..." Skyler mused.

"That's rough. Sounds like she's never really had a happy life," Camille said.

"No I suppose not," Skyler said his gaze drifting to the floor.

"I know there's a lot we don't understand but I do know that she loved you then and she loves you now." Jade said.

"She's right. I know she loved you my lord. She was just a young girl at the time," The Tinker said, a sad look on his face.

"I never doubted her love for me. Nor did I doubt her resentment, for our forced marriage, the brutality of the court, Skyclone's strange affections. Did she tell you? When Sky Clone was old enough to assume the throne we planed to run away to the other realm and live the rest of our lives there,"

The Tinkers face had taken on a strange shade of red. "You would leave the crown. Leave your kingdom, leave us to Sky Clones tyranny!" The old man was shouting.

"You were always good for a lecture. I assure you I had no idea that Sky Clone would react the way he did to my crowing. And I assure you that had he been crowed king he would not have been the best ruler but no harm would come to the Wingdom," Skyler said.

"LIES! You know his first move would have been to attack the other sky city. They'd retaliate and we'd be crushed in minutes" The Tinker shouted.

"Anabel died. They shut off all contact with us. I don't blame him for wanting to attack."

"Your just as evil as he is." The Tinker whispered.

"For God's sake he just wants to see her grave!" Skyler shouted.

"King Rastun will kill us all," The Tinker continued lost in memories.

Distant barking silenced the room. The sky dancers stood staring at the men who had almost come to blows.

"I'm glad see that's how a king and his most trusted subject act," Camille said bowing to the men. "You both truly are examples to follow," She continued.

"Whirl Twirl calm down," Skyla called after her dogs who were racing to the throne room. She was still groggy from when they barged into the bedroom barking until she followed them. She flew down the hallway squinting as the it emptied into the throne room. "Skyler," She whispered too quietly to be heard. She glided to the floor between the two older men their breathing ragged. She pushed them apart an irritated look on her face.

"You can't even keep it together for my sake?" She watched them eye each other a moment longer before they attempted to regain their composer. Skyla watched Skyler's gaze travel to her hair. Her eyes widened and she quickly removed the decorative comb and hid it behind her back.

Skyler reached for the comb and placed it back in her hair. "You should wear it. It looks lovely,"

"But-"

"I've had a lot of time to think. And there's no reason you shouldn't wear it," Skyler interrupted.

Skyler turned to face the Tinker, "I'm sorry. I think for Skyla's sake we could be friends,"

The Tinker sighed. "I suppose your going to need the Oracle,"

Skyler grinned. "Not a very sane woman is she?"

The Tinker stared at Skyler, "You'll need help,"

"I know," He replied glancing out one of the many large windows.

AN: Hello, so here it is the second chapter. I really didn't get as far into the story as I wanted so many ideas kept popping in. I also found my self rewriting scenes several times until they became what I wanted. I do want to share one line with you that I had but couldn't make work. Skyler to Skyla where in the original she showed up in the Wingdom a day early. "You are most difficult wife," Also expect some slower updates as I received a super sweet review on another story that I had finished a while ago but encouraged me to purse that stray end. I'll try and rotate chapter up dates but no promises. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Just to answer a few questions. First of all yes. Skyla's still desperately in love with him. I would never change that. But I'm just implying that not all is perfect between them and that it isn't a fairy tale romance. As to Skyla's personality it is changed slightly as unfortunately I don't own enough episodes (though I'm working on it) to get her personality down pat and whenever I go to write about her she changes on me. I just can't seem to write in her frame of mind. Well I think that's it if there's anything else just let me know.

Early Dawn

Skyla was pacing around her wingdom bedroom. She struggled to breathe. The warmth of the room was unbearable. She opened her window the warm air did little to sooth her burning skin. Agitated she flew out, mindful of her wings. She flew as fast as she could. Letting the warm air wash over her skin, cooling her only slightly. Not paying attention she headed towards cooler air recalling the conversation with her protectors.

The Sky Dancers had waited for the guard to close the door to her apartments before their smiles melted off their faces leaving behind questions and concern.

"How do we know that's him?" Jade asked.

"We don't. Not yet anyways," Breeze answered.

"We'll have to be careful-" Camille murmured.

"Stop it! Stop it all of you! I know that's my Skyler. You don't know him like I do!" Skyla cried.

"I'm sorry Skyla, but we have to consider all possibilities He could be planning a trap," Camille said.

"I say we throw him behind bars until we know," Slam said.

Skyla frowned and then smiled, "Won't work. He'd float right though them." She sighed. "What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we should start with the facts. When did he first appear?" Breeze asked.

"Yesterday early morning. I was brushing my hair, then about an hour later in the dance hall. He left right before you came for your lesson," Skyla replied glad to know they weren't completely dismissing Skyler.

"So. That's why you looked so spaced out," Slam said.

"What about when we found you in your garden?" Breeze asked.

"I told you I was exhausted. I do have a life outside the academy," Skyla said staring at her students.

"That's right. Didn't you organize the dancing in that grade school play?" Angelica said.

"And the high school," Skyla stated.

"I'm surprised you didn't' get sick or something," Slam said.

"Hmm. Yes, well I try to keep busy," Skyla replied.

"So you wouldn't think of Skyler?" Camille asked.

Skyla who was sitting perfectly still was shocked when the young girl hugged her. "It must be tough,"

Skyla nodded even though Camille couldn't see. "We may fight, but I've really missed him. And that's why I want to try so hard to bring him back,"

"We'll do everything we can," Jade said placing a hand on Skyla's knee.

"Angelica you've been very quiet are you alright?" Skyla asked concerned for her student.

"I've just been thinking," She replied.

"About...," Jade asked.

"How we can rescue Skyler," Angelica said.

"You really thinks it's him. Huh?" Jade said.

"Ya. He must be the king. The way I figure it he didn't ask for the Sky Swirl Stone, he knows things that an imposter wouldn't. I mean we at least owe it to Skyla to try. Besides no one, not even Sky Clone can pull off that translucent look."

Skyla was shocked by Angelica's dedication. She smiled at the girl "Thank you,"

"So you really think that's your Skyler?" Camille asked.

"I do. With all my heart," Skyla replied.

"Well then. When do we leave?" Slam asked.

Skyla smiled her students were so dedicated. She knew she'd made the right choice when she asked them to be the Wingdom's protectors. She just hoped that Skyler would approve of her decision. They were all so young after all.

She continued on her flight making it one of fancy taking a rare opportunity to explore her kingdom. She laughed in delight as cool air finally brushed against her skin. She dropped and spun flying in circles. She stopped and hovered in the air for a moment to catch her breath. As she floated in midair it occurred to her she had no idea where she was. She had been flying blind for the last hour or so and was quite surprised to see the dais slowing coming into view. She glanced behind her trying to create a mental map of where she had been.

The air seemed to be taking on a thick fog, a lesson her mother taught her as a child came to mind, _"When there's fog, mist or rain, wait it out. I don't care how mild it is. If I catch you flying in the rain I will-" _That was when Skyla usually fled the room off on her way to see Skyler.

She landed on the base of the dais near the sun dial. She stood next to it glancing at it's rosy glass. There was no mark on the clock. Skyla's eyes shot above to the clouds, they were darkening quickly and light flashed in the distance. One loud clap of thunder and the sky opened up and threw torrential rain down upon the Wingdom.

Skyla made the short flight to the top of the dais. She stood directly under the centre of the gazebo covering, trying to avoid the worst of the rain. She pushed damp hair from her face, and tried to shift more into the centre but it was useless the gazebo only provided a few square inches of shelter not nearly enough for a human. She flinched as the lightning crashed off to her left, a double clap on the right. She shook her head trying to get the rain off her. She grimaced she'd need to leave soon, but she couldn't fly in the rain. She racked her brain for anyplace she could go in such extreme weather.

A noise startled her from the right and on instinct she flew off the dais and floated by it's edge. She moved over a foot to stand on a very thin ledge. She peaked over to the gazebo her eyes level with the floor. She watched shocked as a pair of black boots with very thick green legs walked about. They continued to pace, circling the area.

Skyla had to duck down a few times to avoid being seen. She shielded her eyes as more lightning flashed, the entire sky was lit up for a moment, She cursed herself for not picking a better spot as the lightning continued to illuminate her time after time. She turned towards the dais once again watching Sky Clone walk around. _"He must be waiting for someone," _She thought hoping she wouldn't have to wait long to find out. She could already feel her nose starting to run, she'd catch cold if she stayed any longer.

"Tell me why did you insist we meet out here? In such bad weather." Sky Clone asked.

_ "Whom ever he was waiting for must have shown up, but I didn't hear anyone. Unless..." _Skyla looked over the edge her stomach full of dread. Skyler in his ghostly form sat patiently on the ground in a pose of meditation.

She resisted the urge to cry, _"Skyler we don't need this. I don't know what you think this will do but please just leave it alone," _

"Well as you can clearly see I'm a ghost and lightning doesn't affect me and well if it strikes you that saves us all quite a few problems," Skyler chuckled.

Skyla trying not to cry concentrated on how clear there voices were as they floated down to her ledge.

"So as always no concern for the eldest brother?" Sky Clone asked.

"Not when you try and kill my wife," Skyler replied.

Skyla gripped the earthen wall so she wouldn't fall off. Sky Clone had tried to kill her. She had known about the attempts on Skyler's life but not her own. When had he made the attempt? Had it been more then once?

"So you said you need my help?" Sky Clone asked.

Skyler stood up and walked towards his brother. "I need your help with the Oracle,"

Sky Clone frowned. "Am I the only one for the job?"

"As you know Mother and Father never taught me about the ancient ways of this realm and the other. In expectation that their eldest son would become king,"

Skyla's eyes widened. _"The other?" _

"Yes. How misguided Mother and Father were," Sky Clone spat.

Skyler laid a hand on his bother's shoulder. "You realize it was their love for you that blinded them,"

"I envy you for having a childhood being able to play, frolic with that Skyla girl,"

"You didn't have to try to kill her," Skyler said.

Sky Clones shoulders slumped, "It didn't seem fair. You had Skyla and I lost my Anabel. I'm sorry. I consider her a sister. I never should have tried it,"

"You don't understand the consequences. You never have. Skyla was pregnant. What if you did something that caused her to lose the baby. What about all the recent attempts on her life?"

Skyla's already damp face became salty from her tears. She fell to her knees._"So that was what happened,"_ Unable to take anymore she dropped down and flew away as fast as her wings would allow.

Camille stretched her arms above her head. They had just flown for an hour after Breeze had suggested a private meeting away from the palace. They currently sat in an unfamiliar garden, where the plants were bigger then they were. It gave the effect of being tiny insects.

"My wings are tired why did we have to fly so far?" Angelica whined.

"So that Skyla wouldn't her us!" Jade snapped, she was currently sitting on a leaf twice her size.

"So what's your idea?" Camille asked playing with a caterpillar the size of her hand.

"This is the chance we need. Either that's Skyler and she gets him back or we prove he can't be brought back and she moves on," Breeze said.

"If it is an imposter I'll really punch him into a ghost," Slam said.

"I say we let Skyla vaporize him," Angelica spat.

"Well, no matter what happens we have to protect her," Jade reasoned.

"Agreed," They said in chorus.

"Hey. Is it raining?" Angelica asked touching her head where a rain drop landed.

There was an boom of thunder then the sky opened and poured buckets of rain, worse than any the dancers had seen in their short lives.

Skyla brushed at her nose fluid was falling freely from it. She could hardly see from her own tears and the rain. She shouldn't be flying but she had to get somewhere safe away from that awful place. She dived a bit before she realized and corrected her flight path. Her face was heating up, she was definitely sick. She wanted nothing more than to be at the academy with a hot cup of tea and her dogs.

She dropped another few feet unable to keep her altitude. She was approaching the edge of the sky city the Tinker's house was just ahead. Just a few more feet. Unfortunately she wasn't able to see if she safely made it to her destination as her unconscious body fell the last few feet to the ground.

AN: Hey sorry for the long wait for this chapter things were pretty bad for a while with school and my cats FIV. I actually have a few questions for you, just to help with my story, how old do you think Skyla is? And how do you write "sky swirl stone" is it all one word or caps for each starting letter? I had more to say but I forgot-


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey Rachel thanks for answering my questions (I think I'm going to make Skyla 31-32) and the tip about WishFaerie. I almost died laughing at Friends in High Places. Look closely have you seen the footage somewhere before? The answer is yes. It is all reused. How dumb do they think kids are? It almost makes me regret buying the VHS. Actually interesting fact for you if you did see WishFaerie's YouTube video it's missing the last few minutes and it is revealed that Skyla can't sing. "I may be Queen of the Wingdom but I never claimed to be a good singer,"

Chapter 4

"What do you mean she's not here!" Jade cried to Skyla's lady in waiting Dubl.

Dubl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"It's almost morning!" Camille shouted.

"Where are the guards who were outside her door!" Slam demanded.

"They- She-," Dubl tried but was once again interrupted.

"Skyla has a long standing agreement with the guards she tells them where she's going, but just in case there's another set outside the grand windows," Skyler said upon entering the throne room.

Dubl smiled, "Small problem. Skyla switched bedrooms after your death. To a retrofit servants room. The rule still applies but there's a small window I'm sure she could fit through,"

"Great. But that doesn't explain why she didn't come home," Angelica said exasperated.

"The weather was pretty bad last night, maybe she decided to stay somewhere instead. I mean remember how bad the storm was here? It must have been worse farther out," Breeze said.

"There were reports of a strange object with four wings flying about last night," Dubl said.

"And no one thought it might be their Queen and that they should help her!" Skyler shouted.

"Listen we can argue all we want but we should really look for her," Camille said.

"Please wait till morning, Wingdom weather can be unpredictable and a new storm may pop up at any moment," Dubl said.

"Fine," Jade said gritting her teeth. "First thing tomorrow we split up. I'll take East," Jade ordered before storming from the room.

A few restless hours of sleep later.

"Skyler you stay here. No one should know your back yet." Angelica said before flying off in her assigned direction.

"I'll take the Tinkers!" Slam called.

"I'll check at the dais. With your leave," Breeze said bowing to Skyler.

Skyler was startled for a moment, no one else had asked for his leave. Skyla had obviously not taught them correct manners. He nodded slightly "Yes of course,"

Camille following Breeze's example bowed quickly and began her search.

"You'll have to excuse them. They are very good friends with the Queen," Dubl said gazing after the Sky Dancers.

"Yes. I understand. I must admit though I feel useless. My Queen is alone somewhere she may be injured and I can't help. I just feel so powerless in this form," Skyler sighed.

"Hmm, we really need to talk. Skyla has changed quite a bit since your departure I don't think she'll appreciate being called by some of the old court approved nicknames," Dubl said exiting the room, Skyler slowly trailed after.

"Wow is the air ever fresh after a rain storm," Camille said gliding though the air.

The Sky Dancers had searched for the better part of an hour when they had found each other. Only Breeze had not come back yet from the long flight to the dais.

"So where have we not checked?" Jade asked as they circled a tall residence.

A young child flew up beside them and hovered next to Angelica. "Did you find it yet?"

Jade shoot Angelica a dirty look.

"No. not yet, but were close. Why don't you go home and play?" Angelica replied flying higher in the sky where she knew it would be hard for the girl to follow.

"What did you tell her Angelica?" Jade asked.

"That Skyla lost an earring. Please I'm not an idiot." Angelica said rolling her eyes.

A few feet below Camille pointed at a broken fence. "Did anyone actually check the Tinkers house?"

All eyes shot to Slam, "I forgot. OK!" He said as they landed in front of the Tinker's house.

They could see a white head bobbing up and down behind the fence trying to repair the damage.

"Last night a little princess, dropped from the sky, so I brought her in, fed her some soup, and now she's waiting, for her prince I suppose," The Tinker said with out looking up.

Jade slapped Slam on the shoulder, "We could have found her an hour ago!"

They carefully walked around his work trying to avoid the paint splatters. Jade pushed on the door surprised at the long squeak it let out.

"Wow, he's a Tinker. You'd think he'd be able to fix that," Camille whispered as they entered the workshop.

"Please enter my home it's no bother," The Tinker muttered to himself. "Oh. Hello welcome dancers. No. I don't mind if you walk right in. Please help your self to tea and biscuits as well," He said sarcastically.

"What hurricane stormed though here?" Angelica asked looking at the piles of items that were strewn around the room. Broken glass covered the floor, strange liquids were bubbling on a stove, more were on flames on counter tops. There were three bookshelves in the room and only one seemed to retain some of its books, the rest seamed to have spat them around the room. Notes literally covered the walls as if it was a new decorating craze. Pieces of candy lay in the oddest spots, under the broken glass, on shelves, in a tea cup. A strange record played in the next room. It sounded like music played on Halloween to scare children.

"I wonder what he'd be like in our realm?" Slam asked pulling on a ribbon stuck to a note with a sticky glue.

"I don't want to know," Camille shivered. "But would someone shut off that awful record," She said covering her ears trying to keep out the worst of the music.

There was a faint coughing from the other room, only made audible by the record that was trailing off.

"Skyla!" Slam called out.

They were answered by a very quiet, "In here,"

The moved carefully though the rooms until they found her in the Tinker's kitchen. She was seated at a table holding a cream coloured coffee cup.

"Sorry. Skyla we would have been here sooner but Slam goofed up," Jade said glaring at Slam.

"It's alright. I've been enjoying some time with the Tinker he really has a brilliant mind you know," Skyla said.

"I'm sure he does," Slam said thinking back to the Tinker's lab.

"Do you mind telling us what happened last night?" Angelica asked.

"No. But I think we should get back to the palace first," Skyla replied. She stood up and poured the remainder of her drink down the sink and began to wash the cup.

"The first thing I need to do when we return is to speak with Skyler. Then I'll tell you of last nights adventure,"

Looks passed around the room this was what they were afraid off, Skyla's lack of independence.

"I know your glad he's back but-" Camille tried.

"Trust me. Camille this is not a visit of pleasure. I wish it were but we have important matters to discuss. I would like to hear the full story before I tell you what I can. But we need to get there before Sky Clone does" Skyla said with compunction. She quickly picked her way though the many rooms tyring to avoid the disaster areas.

"Who invited him!" Slam yelled at Skyla's back.

"You should ask my husband," She called bitterly over her shoulder.

"Does he know how much damage he's done over the years!" Camille demanded.

Skyla stopped for a moment, "Yes. I believe he does,"

A few more steps and they were in the Tinker's front yard again.

She gently touched the elderly man on the shoulder. "I thank you for the tea. I feel much better,"

He put down his work and stood beside her, "You look worried. I assume that you know Sky Clone is coming,"

"Yes," She sighed. "I don't know why he insists that we allow Sky Clone to mess with our affairs,"

The Tinker shrugged. "A brother's bond is hard to break. Please Sky Dancers take good care of her. There will be many trials coming your way,"

"Come along Dancers," Skyla said taking flight.

On the other end of the Sky Realm

Chubby fingers reached for electrical wiring. "Imps this is my chance. Skyler want's my help and he'll most certainly have it,"

"Uh, yes boss," a blue imp said not understanding.

"Snarl, hand me that conductor." The large being ordered.

The last imp shivered he knew what was coming, "Here. Jumble hold these wires while I turn the machine on," The green imp looked at the wires that were sparking. They began to grow hot as electricity stormed though him to the other wire.

The entire area was lit up with a fantastic amount of light.

The Wingdom Palace

"Skyla please don't be angry with me," Skyler practised as he sat on a metal chair, a pair of wings etched on the back. He sighed and placed his head on a glass table it was no use he could never weasel his way out of any situation. As a result he had gotten in trouble many times as a child. He just simply couldn't think fast enough, or he could never keep up the lie. He had once stolen a cookie before supper, and when caught had blamed Sky Clone. However the crumbles on his cheek had betrayed him, and he like the cookie, had crumbled.

He stood and paced. The humid conservatory air made his breathing slightly laboured. He wished Skyla would hurry up.

He struggled trying to loosen his clothing. He was both uncomfortable from the heat and the conversation he knew would be coming." He watched as the glass door slowly opened. The wind chimes above it jangled happily. He smiled as his wife entered the room. "Skyla,"

Skyla's smiled turned into a full out grin as she rushed to embraced him. Their foreheads touching as they gazed into each others eyes. Skyler as always had his signature mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Dubl told me you would be here," She whispered.

"She sure gave me an earful earlier," Skyler laughed.

He smothered Skyla's confusion with several kisses.

After they both had rosy faces and were lacking breath.

"What did-," Skyla started.

"Just some updates on royal mannerisms,"

Skyla took a deep breath before stepping back. She stared into his eyes. "Skyler. I know about the attempts on my life," The mood in the room dropped from reuniting lovers to an iceberg.

"How?" Skyler asked.

"I was at the Dais, I was about to leave when I saw Sky Clone,"

"So naturally you stayed to find out what he wanted," Skyler finished."I'm sorry Skyla. I never meant for you to find out especially like that,"

"It's OK. I really don't think there was anything that could have been done to stop it. I think it was going to happen no matter what," Skyla said.

"I'm still so sorry,"

"Me too,"

"I thought we were going to fight,"

"I did come in here with the intention of yelling at you," Skyla replied.

"So your not mad that I asked for help from Sky Clone?"

"Yes. I am. But I can't say I blame you. He is your brother," Skyla sighed and crossed her arms. "Do you think it would make a difference if I knew when he attempted?" She asked.

"No I don't. We know he can't be trusted. And you've become quite aware of his tricks. Plus with your Sky Dancers..." Skyler trailed off.

"I should be safe," Skyla finished for him. "What do you think of them?"

Skyler thought for a moment, "They are rude, mocking," He watched Skyla for any sign of emotion he expected her shoulders to drop. Showing some sign of defeat instead they stayed strong. Her eyes seamed to burn with a fire they never had before.

"They have protected this kingdom-."

"Easy Skyla. They were rude because of their concern for you. And they only mocked the Tinker and I because they know how grown men should act. No one could be more worthy,"

"I think we better go talk to them before we leave tomorrow,"

"Agreed," Skyler said. He placed a hand on the small of Skyla's back and exited the room a step behind her.

Skyla smiled at her ever loyal attended Dubl who had been waiting in the next hallway. "I think we'll take lunch for me and the Sky Dancers," Skyla stopped to think for a moment. "Skyler are you able to..."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly I'm not sure,"

"How does lunch in the main garden sound. I'll have the cooks make extra. Just in case," Dubl said.

"So that's it." Slam said, after they'd been told the recap from Skyler and Skyla.

"Wow. Skyla I didn't realize there was so much bad history with the royal family," Jade sympathized.

"Yes. Sadly things have always been this way," Skyla replied.

"Well what are we doing to do about Sky Clone?" Camille asked.

Breeze who had returned from the Dais only an hour ago said. "I think we should just take him down now," He received looks of warning from Skyla and Skyler in response.

"Were not doing to do anything. We need his help, until such time as we can take actions against him he is a free man," Skyler said absently drinking from a tea cup.

"My king. I must say that you are becoming more solid every hour," Dubl said refilling his tea cup.

"You know. I hadn't noticed but she's right. Perhaps you should try some of the food. I see she had the cooks prepare your favourites." Skyla said trying to remain formal, but it was hard in the presence of good friends.

Skyler apprehensively gazed over the table trying not to drool over the food.

Skyla laughed and then placed the foods she knew to be his all time favourites on his plate.

He smiled appreciatively and then gripped the handle of his fork. An electric spark passed from the fork to him. He dropped the hot metal.

"Skyler what's..." Skyla trailed off as they watched Skyler shed his ghost form. His entire body was glowing. There was a strange ripple effect like dropping a stone on water. The effect only lasted a moment as he became fully solid again with a final flash of light.

There were cries of outbursts from the Sky Dancers.

"What?"

"No way!"

"How- But- there's-"

"I- I," He stuttered trying to understand what happened and what it meant. His surprise turned into a plan of attack.

Skyla stared at him with wide eyes and was stunned when he closed the short distance between them and kissed her. She immediately broke away. A blush rapidly spreading across her face. "I do admit that's better than kissing a ghost," She said sheepishly.

"I'll say. It's much better being able to actually touch you," Skyler said with a grin plastered to his face.

"Do think we still need to see the Oracle?" Skyla asked her face still bright red. Her head pointed to the floor as not to make eye contact with anyone.

"I think you should. The information she possess may surprise you," Dubl said a pleased smile on her face.

"Maybe if we could have a moment alone," Skyler said pushing back Skyla's hair, and lifting her chin up. He gazed into her eyes intently. "Remember we leave tomorrow," He said absently. He waited until he knew Dubl and the dancers were a safe distance away before leaning closely to Skyla. Only to be distracted by the smell of sweet squash pie. "You'll have to excuse me my love. There's nothing more I want more right now than you, but my body seems to be upset it hasn't eaten in five years,"

He waited for a nod from Skyla before eating most of the remaining food on the table with very unkingly manners.

Skyla had waited patiently until he was done shaking her head she took her napkin and wiped crumbs from his beard.

Skyler laughed, "Thank you my dear,"

Skyla watched uncomfortably as his gaze settled on the skyswirl stone. He lifted her gloved hand and placed it in his. "Isabel did an amazing job," Skyler said. He appeared to be examining the glove's seams. He tapped the stone once. "And the Tinker did and even better,"

"Yes. Umm should we discuss our trip for tomorrow?" Skyla asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"I should think so," Skyler replied. He took Skyla's hand in his and led her away from the table. "But that's not what were going to do,"

It was early the next morning. Skyla and her dancers were making the final preparations for the trip. Dubl handed them their bags and now the only thing was to wait for Skyler who had disappeared an hour ago muttering something about a map. Sky Clone had still yet to make his appearance, and they were all uneasy to when he would arrive.

"A ring a ding ding. Skyler's late," Slam said pointedly.

He received a sharp look from Skyla.

A guard from the balcony stepped into the room. "Queen Skyla. Sky Clone is approaching,"

"Thank you. Please allow him in," She said.

She waited until the green monster had settled himself in the room. "Unlike your brother I don't mind blasting you into oblivion,"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from our bastard Queen," Sky Clone said as he eyed the throne. Skyla eyed him coolly.

"Your not even from this realm. Mummy and Daddy-"

"Fuck off! I'm quite aware that your parents gave me my life. But I have more than repaid them. They would give the throne to a bastard Queen a thousand times before you would even be considered. They would hate what you've become." Skyla shouted.

The Sky Dancers tried to step protectively in front of their Queen but she waved them away.

An evil grin crossed Sky Clone's face. "But no heir to the throne. How sad,"

"I never wanted children. You did me a favour," Skyla lied.

A look of surprise flashed across Sky Clone's face before it settled back into his usual angry scowl. "He told you?"

"Why not. He already told me about your cheating on Anabel," She bluffed she knew but had never told Skyler.

Sky Clone walked menacingly towards her. "I loved her! Then she got sick and died," He bellowed.

"I loved Skyler," She said simply.

"Stop it both of you! Just shut up and wait for Skyler." Angelica yelled.

"I understand there's a lot of bad blood but we'll all need to work together to get the things we want," Jade said walking between the two quarrelling parties.

There were a few more minutes of silence as they waited for Skyler. Whirl and Twirl barked impatiently. There was a loud clacking sound as Skyler approached the throne room. He held a scroll in one hand and had a bag slung across his other shoulder. He seemed oblivious to the feud between his wife and brother. "Lets go shall we?" He asked quickly shoving the scroll in his bag. He walked over to Skyla grasped her hand and took flight.

The Sky Dancers followed and then Sky Clone on the tail of one of his horroricanes. Breeze raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't fly without their help. Besides despite their stupidity they do come in handy sometimes,"

Jade flew closer to Angelica and pointed to the King and Queen who were still holding hands.

The sun was just barely peaking though the clouds as they flew off on their greatest adventure yet.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I fixed it! I must say that this felt very good writing and more cute moments. (no hints) Yay! I'd recommend re-reading all of it as I've changed parts throughout. Now I'm assuming they can sit on clouds and have snow and stars. But if you'll allow me a small break I plan to upload another She-Ra chapter and then do a one shot for Sky Dancers were they travel back in time again. This time it's for The Royal wedding. It won't be too related to this fan fic, I don't think the time line will match up. Well enjoy, second times the charm.

Chapter 5

It was time for lunch, they had been flying for the last several hours trying to travel as far in the daylight as possible. They sat on the very tip of a very unusual and enormous orange cloud. It was odd as it stretched on forever just like the ocean. Everyone had retrieved food from their bag and had began eating except for Skyler. He was going though his bag tossing out items left and right making a mess of the area around him, even Skyla had shifted away from him slightly.

"What are you looking for?" She asked embarrassed at her husband's antics.

"Brother just sit down and eat. Tthay didn't pack the compass as it is no longer in the royal palace. Father gave it to me years ago," Sky Clone ordered.

Skyler shot his brother a quizzical look.

"It was a consolation prize if you will. You got the kingdom and I got a compass. Now eat. Your making your wife nervous,"

"But-"

"Trust me. We won't need it. I know this area as well I do the palace," Sky Clone said.

Skyler smiled remembering the countless hours their father spent teaching Sky Clone his lessons.

"Your right. I should have faith in you and our Father as I'm sure he taught you well," Skyler said.

"There you go again. Too much time in that other world," Sky Clone chided.

"It's really beautiful there. You'd love it," Skyler said not knowing what changed.

Sky Clone grunted and slowly chewed his meagre food.

"This is soo weird," Camille whispered to her friends.

"Ya I know. The royal family is together again and not killing each other," Jade whispered back.

"Maybe somebody turned over a new leaf," Slam suggested.

"Maybe. But who?" Breeze asked surveying the group.

"Not Sky Clone, that's for sure," Angelica said.

"I don't think he's capable of change," Breeze said.

"I am I the only one who found it odd that Skyler just appeared like that?" Jade wondered aloud.

"Maybe his love brought him back," Camille said dreamily.

"I don't think that's how it works," Jade replied.

"Well this is another realm maybe..." Angelica said.

"That'd be really nice Angelica, but Jade's right something doesn't add up. I'm just not sure what it is yet," Breeze said.

"I say we keep an eye on the sleaze ball," Slam said.

"No. We need to watch all of them. The only one we know we can trust is Skyla and we need to protect her," Breeze said.

"I know. I wonder if she would have asked us if she thought she could do this herself," Camille asked.

There were a few nods as they returned to their food, trying to bulk up for another long flight.

Skyler had carefully eaten half his food before dutifully offering the rest to Sky Clone who he noticed had reduced portions.

Sky Clone shook his head, "Martha has always known what's best for me it's time I start listening,"

Skyler laughed, "Remember that time you were sick all winter because you stayed out to late and that snow storm blew in?"

"I remember you pointing and laughing and that I could hardly speak to shut you up," Sky Clone replied.

"I don't recall leaving after that," Skyler said honestly.

"You didn't. You pointed and laughed some more before reading to me and telling me of all the gossip," Sky Clone said.

Skyler returned to his food noticing that Sky Clone didn't share in reminiscing their childhood.

"Have we really grown that far apart?" He asked.

Sky Clone didn't answer, he stood up and looked past Skyler and made a motion with his hand. The horroricanes circled before coming to a rest at the edge of the cloud, mighty heads just visible above the cloud.

Skyler snorted, Sky Clone had always been like this ever since he'd been announced as the next king.

Skyla walked over and stood behind the two men. She had just taken care of Whirl and Twirl and given them some well deserved petting time. "I hate to put a rush on things but everyone's done eating we should really move on soon,"

Sky Clone gave a small nod before walking to his horroricanes.

Skyler stood up and placed his hand on Skyla's shoulder. He leaned in an nuzzled her neck, he moved to nibble her ear. He slid his hand around her waist and pulled her tight. He placed his hand towards the inside of her leg just beneath the green fabric. He buried his face in her hair, "I miss your old outfit,"

"Hey. Check it out," Slam said pointing to the embracing couple.

"Come on Slam that's rude-" Camille looked at the King and Queen, "Oh my god," She squealed a bit before grabbing Jade's hand. "You have to look at this. Angelica!" She called.

Skyla resisted the sensations coursing though her, it had been a long time. Pulling away from Skyler slightly she scanned the cloud, her three female dancers were ogling them. She pulled Skyler's hands from her thigh and breast. She waved at them and they turned away embarrassed. She placed Skyler's hands by his side. "Later," She smiled at him before kissing him. She had to pull back quickly before he grabbed her again.

She made the short flight to her students, "All set?" She asked.

Angelica pushed her way between the boys, "So tell me are all guys like that? Cuz I want one,"

"Hey!" Breeze shouted pretending to be offended.

Skyla laughed her dancers shortly joining in. This is why she loved teaching, they could always make her laugh. It would be a sad day when they graduated. Skyla repositioned her bag and was shocked when she turned and bumped into Skyler. His hand resting on her bottom, she giggled before kissing him.

"I suppose we should go now," Skyler said a few minutes later noticing they were the only ones left on the cloud.

Skyla grinned at him, "I suppose so. When we get over this little bump, I'm taking you back to Earth,"

Skyler gave a wicked grin, grasped her hand and took flight.

"So this is it?" Angelica asked. It was the early hours of the morning a small bridge was barely visible behind a metal fence though the blue light.

"We'll have to wait till morning. The gap is smallest then," Sky Clone said sitting down just to the left of the gate.

"Really? Seems odd," Camille said laying down on the cold cloud.

"Ya. I thought distance mattered more than time," Slam said.

"It would if they didn't put up a barrier at night. It's old and the magic is frail, but it's still not worth crossing," Sky Clone said.

Skyla sat with her back resting against the wrought iron gate legs tucked to the side, "I believe it was to keep out monsters is that right?" Skyla said recalling a lesson from the former Queen.

"Oh look you learned something about our history," Sky Clone mocked.

Skyla resisted the urge to kick him, for not wanting to touch him. She clapped her hands, a gesture she picked up when she wanted students to listen. "Bed time, girls that way," She pointed to an empty space. "Boys find somewhere else,"

Skyla removed a extra large tan blanket and sat down next to her female students, "I have a blanket, assuming no one minds sharing,"

"Heck no. It's freezing," Jade said rubbing her arms.

Skyla spread the blanket over them and laid back, the cloud making a natural pillow. She stared at the stars unable to fall asleep. A few minutes later she heard soft breathing one of the girls had fallen asleep.

"Skyla, why didn't you sleep with Skyler?" Jade asked.

"Honestly I didn't trust him. He's very touchy today," Skyla said still looking at the sky.

"Well he hasn't seen you in five years," Angelica said.

Skyla smiled it was Camille who had fallen asleep.

"Did you ever think he was going to come back? Jade asked.

Skyla shifted to face the girl, "No I didn't,"

"But why-" Jade said.

"But why didn't I move on? Date other men? Sleep with them? I was grieving. I had to get my life together before moving on. Get my confidence up, decide who I was and what I wanted. I was free from everything. The only responsibility I had was to the kingdom and I could give up my rights, choose someone else. But I felt I owed it to Skyler to rule his kingdom with the best of my ability. Part of me wanted to keep the my last connection to him alive. There was a time when I thought he might come back, it only lasted two weeks," Skyla laughed bitterly.

"Did you love him back then?" Jade asked. She propped herself up to look at Skyla, she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I was a young bride and the new Queen. I spent most of my time on cloud nine,"

"Did you love him when you got married?" Angelica asked.

"No. Definitely not. That took a long time," Skyla replied.

"What changed?" Camille asked she sounded groggy.

"Skyler loved me. He always loved me I think. It was hard seeing him go though such lengths to protect me, and also to win my heart. One day I realized how hard he was trying and I gave him a chance. Needless to say I fell hard,"

"That's so sweet," Angelica cooed.

"What about his ghost? That'd didn't make you think he'd come back?" Camille asked.

"His ghost didn't appear until I was ready to move on with my life, when Sky Clone attacked, when I needed your help. But to answer your question I started to hope again, but each time he left I missed him more," Skyla said.

"One more question," Camille said yawing."Do you want him back now? Do you still want him to be your husband?"

"What do you think?" She responded.

AN: Just to answer a question I assume is coming, (Skyla in my world) loved Skyler before they got married (when the dancers went back in time) but it was more of a crush. And because of how she came to the sky realm she felt she owed that to the king and queen to marry him though she wasn't happy about it. Which is why she didn't really have a relationship with him for the first few years. I apologize for the other chapter five I tried to use a character from another story, but failed miserably. Drop a line if you wish.


	6. Chapter 6

LLLF6

Sky Clone woke up to the freezing air the morning offered. He rolled onto his side trying to adjust his cloak for warmth. Knowing it was useless he sat up, a quick look at the comatose bodies around him confirmed that everyone was still asleep. He struggled up using the gate as a support. He cast one look over his shoulder, and giggled fiendishly.

Camille bolted upright, she had heard a noise, something that sounded like laughter. She looked around her everyone was still asleep. Angelica and Jade were mere inches from each other while Skyla was sprawled out just covered by the edge of the blanket, her hair completely covered her face. Camille scooted out from under the blanket she instantly felt the morning chill, the moist air made her miss her bed at the academy.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around her self trying to hold in some heat. Her Wingdom outfit was doing little to help. She scanned the cloud admiring the Wingdom's beauty, her admiration was cut short, Sky Clone was no where in sight.

She began to slowly walk towards the gate around the sleeping bodies trying not to disturb anyone. Camille froze as Angelica rolled over, "Mmmm, Johnny," she murmured in her sleep.

"Ya, Johnny's hot," Camille said humouring her friend. She continued to creep along she stopped for a moment to look at Skyla. People were always so peaceful when they slept, it was probably the most relaxed she'd ever seen the woman.

Camille unsure of what was quieter, made the short flight to the boys sleeping area, she touched down just behind Skyler's head. He too looked completely relaxed. She smiled to herself and continued on. She had just reached the gate when she heard the noise. A low buzzing sound she dropped to the ground and army crawled past the gate, there she had a perfect view of the shenanigans.

Muddle, Jumble and Snarl to be exact. They were hovering around a black metal object the size of a basketball. She could only see glimpses of it as the imps moved around connecting wires and who knew what else.

She laid down on her stomach and watched them for a few moments, she tried to locate Sky Clone but was unsuccessful. Pieces of conversations were floating over to her but they didn't make any sense or at least have to do with the object. Soon her stomach became sore and she was still freezing. It looked like the imps were finishing up and there was no way she could get caught so she snuck away and flew back to her sleeping area.

She noticed many of her friends were awake now and eating a quick breakfast before they braved the magical gate. They all had a trail mix and bread breakfast Camille noticed as she looked in her own bag. She sat down and chewed her bread dumbfounded, there had been no comments on her disappearance. From the corner of her eye she saw Sky Clone sitting next to Skyler and everyone else seemed to be accounted for.

There were a few more silent minutes as they finished their food. The assembled in front of the gate a few minutes later. Camille was shocked to find it was the gate buzzing, not Sky Clone's evil machine. The whole ornate door seamed to vibrate and chill the air around it.

Skyla stood facing the door gloved hand extended. She was focusing on the glove trying to connect her power though the gate and out the other side, to the magical force that the other realm hummed with.

Sky Clone stood behind her offering unhelpful advice, "Make sure you don't blow up the gate. Feet apart geez woman. Shoulders square. No no you'll never make the connection like that,"

Skyla gritted her teeth, "Shut up," She growled. Skyler stood at her side his hand hovering over her shoulder unsure if he should touch her or not.

"Hurry up! This is going to take a while and I'm already freezing." Sky Clone demanded.

Camille shivered, the temperature seemed to be dropping, It had to be fourteen and dropping rapidly.

The air warmed slightly as Skyla bolted the door with the power of the stone, the beam widened and encompassed the whole gate, it was glowing.

"What did I say about posture?" Sky Clone screamed.

Skyla ignored him.

The wind picked up to the strength of a tornado. No one from the group moved, they were all locked into the cloud by a blue light, that surrounded their feet.

Skyler finally let his hand drop to his wife's shoulder. He could feel the strain in her body, all her muscles were pulling, trying to hold on.

A deafening roaring was quickly becoming a screaming shrieking but there was an order to it like music. Skyla kept her eyes on the gate and kept pushing against the magic with her mind and the power of the stone.

The wind started to slow, the deafening screaming was going away.

"It's like the eye of a storm. Keep going," Sky Clone yelled.

The clouds around them were becoming extremely puffy and orange. The world was spinning or at least it felt that like it to Skyla. An idea was beginning to surface, she dropped her hand a few inches. She calmed her mind and emptied it of all thoughts. She pictured a faint trail of magic reaching around the back of the gate. She chased it with her mind following it all the way back, she couldn't quite see the end of it. She felt the magic tingle back, someone on the other end had responded. It was like the rewind on a VHS flying back to the start of the trail. There was a small zap on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see the gate opening slowly, she smiled smugly to herself. "Take that Sky Clone," She thought to herself.

She turned around to gloat. Sky Clone's jaw hung limp, Skyler smiled proudly, her dancers waited patiently for the next step.

Skyler approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder, he smiled kindly, "I knew it,"

She was still looking at Sky Clone, he waddled forward, "When the hell were you going to tell me she's a welder!" Sky Cone shrieked at Skyler.

"I always suspected," Skyler smiled. He leaned in and kissed Skyla on the cheek.

"Somebody going to spill?" Slam demanded.

"Skyla's a welder. It's rare, the last one was five generations ago," Skyler said.

"Bitch," Sky Clone muttered under his breath.

"So what's the difference? She wouldn't be able to use the stone?" Camille asked still confused.

"No, it's hard to explain," Skyler struggled for words.

Skyla ignored them and walked though the gate excited for what was to come.

"Ma'am we have visitors," A young guard said to his Queen.

She sighed and stood up, she had known this was coming. There was a whoosh of air and her and the guard were gone.

Skyla could feel a cool rush of air as she walked over a cloud named rainbow bridge.

The Queen remained on her side of the bridge as she waited for the trespassers to come to her.

It was a long walk to the other side but Skyla resisted the urge to fly, as much as the magic in the air charged her with the desire. She started to see shapes on the other side. Two lone figures.

"I'm five hundred years old. Can't they just leave me alone," The Queen grumbled.

The guard squirmed uncomfortably he didn't like to be reminded of his Queen's age.

They stood on a patch of grey cloud that lead to nowhere, there was a fog that shrouded the distance.

"Hi," Skyla said in a breathy whisper.

The Queen was livid, she didn't recognize anyone. Not the young blonde she had seen first, the band of children, one man seemed familiar but she could not place him. It was only when the last figure joined them did things begin to make sense.

"Sky Clone," She rushed over to hug the prince. "It's been to long,"

Sky Clone barely responded he patted her arm slightly, "It has, L'annawnshee "

"I'm so sorry about Amelia," She said as she pulled away from him.

"It was no one's fault, she was sick and these things happen," Sky Clone said, although Skyla thought it sounded forced.

"Yes, well who are your friends?" L'annawnshee said looking around. "Your kingdom is it well?"

"I'm not king," Sky Clone replied.

L'annawnshee had a sad smile on her face, "I know. I knew you never would be. I knew two hundred years ago that something would dethrone the king, and leave the rightful ruler," She turned to look at Skyla, "Someone who would make great political changes better than any royal offspring. Someone who would be loved by the people regardless of where she came from. I assume your that woman,"

"I'd like to think so," Skyla replied.

"Modest too," L'annawnshee laughed, "All the true makings of a Queen and I should know I've been doing this for five hundred years," She winked at Skyla.

"Ma'am!" The young guard shouted.

All eyes turned to him. "We have to go back now you know you can't stay out here very long,"

The Queen sighed, "I know your right please lead them back to the palace," There was a gust of wind and the Queen's form disappeared.

The guard showed no emotion as if this was a normal event, "Come along," he said before walking off into the mist.

No one said a word as they followed the stranger into the mist towards the palace.

"It's like New York city," Angelica said as they flew over a city square bustling with people and shops electricity and magic. While it was normal to feel the rush of flight Skyla's realm offered but it was nothing compared to drug inducing rush of magic this other sky realm offered.

"I've got the need for speed!" Slam yelled as he flew past the guard dove down and then doubled back.

Sky Clone sighed he didn't know why Skyla insisted on having such useless minions.

Camille smiled noticing that Skyla and Skyler spent most of their time hand in hand even when flying.

"I wonder if our powers work here?" Breeze wondered aloud before trying to make a cloud rain. He succeeded easily but his power had multiplied and was stronger than he had expected. His power which was supposed to extract a few drops of water from a cloud had created a thunderstorm which spread to the clouds around it.

"Do not interfere with mother nature," The guard said without looking back.

Breeze flew next to Angelica, "Remind me to watch my powers and that guy," Breeze pointed to the guard.

He received a small chuckle from Angelica.

The guard looked back over his shoulder, "I expect you all to be quite when we reach the palace. There is a certain hierarchy to keep. You understand,"

"Man I can not get on his good side," Breeze said.

"Maybe he's not a people person," Angelica tried.

They had just gone past the outskirts of the city when Skyla stopped, There were two cloud paths. One lead straight she presumed to the Queen as the guard continued to head that way. The other path lead to the left of the first in a sweeping arch. The second path had all the attraction of the woods in _little red ridding hood. _Who knew maybe she'd find her wolf down there. She resisted the urge to break away and follow it and the faint music which stung her left ear.

She must have stopped to think about it longer than she thought because she and Skyler were alone and he was gently tugging on her hand.

"Are you alright?" She saw the worry in his eyes

Skyla shook her head, "I'm fine I just thought I saw something," She rubbed her ear again before flying quickly to catch up.

Skyler sighed, he'd really have to work on her communication issues.

The Queen settled back into her dinning chair, she was waiting for her new friends to arrive. She brushed a stray strand of brown hair from her face for what felt like the millionth time.

"They're coming," A malicious voice to it's self. Two little eyes seemed to light up the night.

Skyla gasped as she finally saw the palace, It was huge. It was at least double the size of her palace, taller and much less ornate.

In the front stood tall green pillars they looked to be made out of a jade like material. The walls behind were plain white. It looked like any Parliament building, which she supposed it was.

She flew past many colourful citizens of the realm and headed inside where she collided with Slam.

A different much older guard peered at them, "How very charming," He said dryly. "Now, If you'll follow me," He announced.

With a quick apology to Slam, Skyla picked herself up and began to dust herself off. She looked around to see Skyler hadn't arrived yet. She panicked, 'What if this is all a dream? Or I made it all up?' Her worries were put to rest when Skyler placed a necklace over her head.

"Couldn't let my favourite girl-," Skyler stopped when he was furiously hugged by Skyla. He patted her head letting his hand trail down her hair, "Are you sure your alight?" He whispered into her ear.

Skyla responded by squeezing him tighter.

"If we could stop the groping?" The guard asked clearing his throat.

"Yes of course," Skyler said and attempted to pull away from Skyla, she stayed with him though. Skyler gave her a kiss on the head before slipping his hand into hers.

"Don't ever leave me," She whispered into his chest clutching his clothes.

Skyler pushed her hair aside and stared into her glittering pink eyes, "I won't,"

They began to walk again, Skyla pressed tight to his side, his hand behind her back. He looked down thinking of his promise. He couldn't help but notice his foot was disappearing, fading back to it's ghostly form.

It was during dessert of a lovely chocolate pie that Skyla finally spoke up.

"I want peace between the kingdoms,"

The Queen nodded, "I assumed that was given. Otherwise if this is a war strategy it sucks. Or are you planning to take me by surprise?" She joked.

"I can assure in it's current state the Wingdom would not last five minutes," Sky Clone piped up.

"Ahh. Yes I'm sure that if you were ruler you would have the army nailed down to a well oiled machine," L'annawnshee said.

Sky Clone allowed a rare smile to pass his lips.

"Let me guess, mandatory drafts, explore new territory, rule by force? Pretty much an everyone for the army type?" L'annawnshee continued.

The smile fell off Sky Clone's face as he realized he was being mocked.

"I think this young lady has done perfectly well, and maintained a peaceful rule without force,"

"Thank you. But there are a few more things I'd like to discuss with you," Skyla said.

L'annawnshee chuckled, "My dear I'm sure we could discuss this till the rooster dies but right now I suspect that you'd like to see the real reason you came here?"

"Yes please," Skyler said a little too urgently.

"Sky Clone why don't I have an escort for you to see Amelia," The Queen said as she pushed back from the table. "Myself, the King and Queen, guardians included will visit the angel of death,"

"I don't believe that's her proper name though," Skyler said as he followed the Queen from the room.

L'annawnshee shrugged, "She doesn't mind it actually and it's better than what I call her," She paused for a moment, "Head bitch,"

"Well it's all a mater of time now," A woman said as she sat outside of a gate, the seventh one in a row actually.

AN: Ok so not my longest chapter but it's been I while, and please I have to have my suspense. As always I thank you for all the love and support. As for the Queen's name (yes it is a mouthful) I encourage you to look it up Wikipedia assures me that it is from a poem, depicting exactly what I want from this character and I could not miss a chance to use something so perfect even if I'm not crazy about the name. Well till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hell I'd punch him out because he's sky clone. As to a welder I will explain if i can not do it justice in the story message me and I will explain. The second no way in hell am I telling. I've also shortened the Queen's name to Anna, less of a mouthful. Enjoy chapter 7

Lllf 7

Skyla felt the anticipation welling up in her. They were back on the cloud path she had been drawn to before. She let the pulses of magic wash over her firing up every nerve. She took a deep breath before returning to the world around her.

Skyler stood next to her he was holding on to her arm as if afraid of what would come next. Her dancers stood silent and stared off into the cloud mass ahead. The Queen was not standing as tall almost as if she was afraid. When she heard the woman's teeth chatter she knew, she was. But how could anyone be afraid of the wonderful rejuvenating energy the pulsing flowing beat of magic that made her want to dance.

"We should get going," Anna said trying to sound brave.

"Right," The young guard said but didn't move his knees knocking together. He cast one look back at the cloud before fleeing.

Skyla took a step forward not sharing the same fear everyone else did.

"Skyla!" Angelica shrieked.

Skyla turned to look at the girl.

"Stop you can't go in there. Please what ever it is I'm sure we can do this another way,"

Skyla frowned, "What am I missing?" She asked.

"I dunno what's there but it's bad man," Slam said.

"It like knowing your going to die before it happens," Breeze attempted at explaining.

"And your not being overly dramatic?" Skyla asked totally confused.

"No way, Queen Skyla that place gives me the willies," Camille said.

"S-She's r-right. You know. And you still want to do this?" Anna asked.

Skyla slid her glove off for a second. "Hmm I guess so,"

Skyler gave her a puzzled look, "Checking to see if the stone was making me brave,"

"To the seven gates of hell then," The Queen's voice cracked.

It was a long walk down the path before they came to anything recognizable. A lone figure was standing next to a gate similar to the one they had passed though to come to this realm.

Skyla stormed ahead to the figure. It was a woman, she had beautiful chestnut hair that cascaded down her back in long flowing curls. She had the face of an angel, almost glowing.

There was something off about her though like the beautiful woman was just a mask. If you looked to long or from the wrong angle you would swear you saw a flush of red where her beautiful, beautiful face should have been.

A placid smile sat on her lips not revealing her true thoughts, "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

Skyla was finishing compiling her thoughts when a loud voice boomed out scaring everyone except the strange woman, "Allow them passage and do not touch them," It commanded.

The woman's smile didn't change, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to join me first?" She asked sweetly.

"We're sure," Skyler said. He grabbed Skyla by the arm and pulled her thought the slowly opening gate.

It was on the other side of the gate that Skyla's courage finally left her. They stood in a vast tunnel the air shimmered showing glimpses of the outside world.

"Hmm. We must be bypassing the other gates. It's normally what I do but with so many mortals..." Anna said.

They started to walk in silence.

"How do we know we won't get lost?" Jade asked.

"Easy, we follow the music," Skyla said as the music in her left ear began once again.

Some confused looks were passed around.

Skyla felt her heart surge, "Fuck!" She fell to the ground and covered her ear. The pain was so intense she felt it must be bleeding. She pulled her hand away sure enough there were a few drops of red on her glove.

"Stop it! I'm coming!" She shrieked to no one.

The dancers crowded around Skyla afraid for her sanity. She hadn't been quite the same since she collapsed.

Anna scanned the area, "I think it's best if we get going. She's doing us a favour by holding open the portal. I don't know how long it'll stay open for,"

Skyla picked herself up determined more than ever to meet the person that was doing this to her.

Skyler offered to support her as she walked but she waved him away she wanted to appear strong when she faced the bitch. They exited the portal a moment later.

A woman in a grey cloak sat on the ground, knees tucked close to her body. She used her slender hand to draw the cloak's hood closer to her face.

"What are we looking for?" Breeze asked scanning the clouds.

"Not a what. A who," Sky Clone reminded.

"Well I'm sorry if we don't know what where looking for when no one tells us!" Angelica screamed at him ready to fight.

Sky Clone waved a hand in front of his face, "You could really use a mint,"

"You could use a diet!" Angelica yelled back.

"Bleached blonde,"

"Fatso!"

"Green alien man,-"

"That's enough you two," Jade said breaking up the fight.

Anna's eyes zoned into a figure covered in a grey, "There she is," She lifted a hand to point.

"Not for long," Skyla whispered to herself as she hightailed it to the woman.

"Where's she going?" Queen Anna asked.

Skyler looked to the Queen and sighed, "I'm sure she's going to have a Skyla moment,"

"A Skyla moment?" She responded highly confused.

"It's an annoying few minutes where she does what ever the hell she wants, not considering the consequences and has to make it up profusely later," Sky Clone explained.

Anna looked to Skyler who nodded in agreement.

Skyler pushed up his selves, "I'm going to stop her," he nodded to the Queen before flying off.

"Does she have these 'moments' often?" The Queen asked.

Sky Clone shrugged, "About once a decade. Really I think if she spoke up for herself in the first place she wouldn't have these mental breakdowns,"

Anna looked shocked, "Breakdowns," She repeated.

"Listen I don't like the woman surely I'm allowed to exaggerate," Sky Clone chuckled.

The Queen and Sky Clone slowly trailed after the couple.

Camille used this moment alone to detain her friends and tell them about Sky Clone's evil machine.

"He's a rat," Angelica snapped.

"No. He's a two faced lying weasel, rat, snake, thing," Jade hopeless tried to convey her thoughts.

"That was horrible, but I get your point," Slam took Jade's hand but she shook hers away.

"So what are we going to do?" Breeze asked.

"I dunno. But I think Skyla's in a fight," Camille said spitting the words out between laughter. She had tears falling from her eyes.

Skyla hadn't thought once about her plan of attack so it was no surprise to find she was on the ground squabbling with the woman. Her mind was filled with rage she was attempting the punches while the woman below her simply moved to avoid them.

The whole fight lasted around twenty seconds before Skyler lifted her off and placed her to the side. He then offered his hand to the woman leaving Skyla free, she tried to attack again. Skyler grabbed her again with both hands wrapped around her middle.

Just as she was yanked back, the woman mouthed a three letter word that only Skyla saw. This angered her more and she tried to force her way out of Skyler's arms.

Skyla kept trying to lunge at the woman but each time she was detained by Skyler's strong arms.

The woman sat up and began to dust herself off. Her hood had fallen off providing a full view of her face. Long shoulder length hair the exact same shade of blonde as Skyla's. The same nose, except hers was slightly larger but she was still a beauty with her high check bones and glittering silver eyes.

"You look..." Skyler was baffled as he looked from one woman to the next. "Identical,"

The woman laughed, "Wait till I stand up,"

"Whoa," She was several inches taller than Skyla. He also couldn't help but notice her figure or lack of one. She had curves but mostly she was as thin as a rail.

"Whoa," He said again.

"My hair's also wavy," The woman said playing with a lock. She then laughed as Skyler was slack jawed and drooling slightly.

Skyla finally calmed down enough to realize that Skyler's hand lay squarely on her breast. "Speaking of whoa," She said looking down.

Skyler flushed, "I thought- you know it might distract you,"

There was a shriek of pain from Skyler. Skyla had kneed him somewhere in the groin area followed by a punch to the arm, "That's for drooling,"

"Smooth," The woman said to Skyler. "And you," She turned to Skyla, "Save that for the bedroom,"

"Meredith!" Queen Anna called waving to the woman.

Meredith gave a small wave and an incline of her head.

They waited quietly for the rest of their party to join them. Skyla continually shot Meredith dirty looks when Skyler wasn't looking. Meredith did the same.

"It's been awhile," Anna said.

"Yes it has," Meredith smiled sadly. She walked to the gate and removed a tall silver staff only the top was decorated with the ancient Egyptian symbol of Amenta.

The sky dancers finally joined them.

"What's with the staff?" Slam asked.

"I use it to steal people souls," Meredith said her eyes burning with an intense fire.

"And what? Eat them?" Slam joked not believing her.

"No. That's that bitch you first met. Half angel, half hell demon. Now if you don't want me to take your own soul," She waved the staff threateningly.

"Tell me!" Skyla shouted breaking the silence that had taken over.

"Tell you what?" Meredith asked an evil grin on her face.

"Why have you been sending me that music!"

Meredith chuckled, and had about a half a second to react before Skyla's fist collided with her nose.

Unfortunately neither Skyler or Meredith moved fast enough. It wasn't forceful enough to break anything but some blood ran down her face from the stone making contact with flesh.

Skyler lifted Skyla up this time and carried her several feet away.

"Stay!" He ordered.

"To hell, I'm not!" Skyla realized she was making a scene but her anger replaced any concern she had over her behaviour especially in front of her students.

Meredith wiped some blood from her nose before responding. "It's alright I've be provoking her for weeks," She touched her nose, "But god that fucking hurts, you couldn't have used the other hand?"

"I don't understand," Anna said looking from between the two blondes.

"You don't need to. But Skyla understand I'm 5'9'' I carry a staff and I steal peoples souls. I could easily take you down if I wanted,"

"Is that what your trying to do with that music!" Skyla accused.

Meredith had a blank look on her face.

"I ended up in the hospital because of you! That awful music made me pass out! My dancers found me!"

"I think it's best if we leave," Anna said pushing the dancers and Sky Clone away.

It was Skyler's turn to freak out and ask what he'd been dying to know, "Why the hell am I disappearing!"

"She doesn't want you here," Meredith looked to Skyla.

"I've missed him for so many years how could I not want him," Skyla asked surprised to learn Skyler was fading.

"Your not sure. You never were. Freedom? Or a husband you might never love" Meredith explained.

"But I was solid!" Skyler squeaked, he was becoming more transparent by the second. A bright golden flash and he was back in his ghost form. He tried to touch Skyla but his hand passed right though her.

Meredith caught Skyla's gaze, "I know your wondering if having your sister in your life is enough to complete it. I'm telling you right now it's not,"

"Wait sister?" Skyler asked completely forgetting about his problem.

"As you well know at a young age Skyla was pulled into this realm to save her from her fate in our home realm.

There was a car accident our family car got sideswiped by another vehicle. To this day we don't know if she would have lived. Our mother went insane; she blamed herself. Only my- our father and I were left unharmed,"

"Oh Skyla I'm so sorry," Skyler said he tried to hug his crying wife but only fell though her.

Skyla was crying great heaving sobs, "So Skyler can't come back?"

Meredith watched amazed as Skyla ignored her own life and tried to comfort Skyler but he was more transparent than ever.

"He can," Meredith said sympathetically.

"No. He can't he died. It's not right," Skyla was full on weeping now.

"Your forgetting something. He didn't die. Do you want to tell her about where you were trapped?" Meredith asked. She waited for Skyler but he said nothing. "About all the snargle bats, gruffles?"

"Skyler I'm so sorry, I wish I hadn't made you fade. But I guess we get to say goodbye," Skyla cried.

Skyler didn't say anything he just settled for hugging his wife as best as he could.

Meredith rolled her eyes no one was listening to her. She pulled the couple apart, "Do you want him back?" She asked Skyla who nodded in response. "Do you promise to love him?"

"I do love him, I just want him back and we'll see if our relationship will workout,"

"Good enough for me," Meredith said under her breath. She laid her lips on Skyler, breathing life into him.

Unfortunately for Skyla giving someone their life back involves a fair amount of tongue.

AN: Hey all I'm not sure if this makes two chapters in one week or not. Anyways this one was really easy to do because I had all the stuff in my head ready to go. (I've had this scene planned out since before I started this fan fic) It actually didn't go quite where I wanted (it wasn't supposed to make me cry) it but this probably works better. More on what a welder is soon, (when I get a chance to work it into the story) To those who read my first version of chapter five, you may recognize a character this is more what she's like in my head. I think this story sadly is wrapping up soon, It won't be for a few more chapters though but I feel it coming to an end.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hi not much to say... I pretty much did this in one day.

Lllf 8

Skyla felt the burn of jealously fire up. Meredith was kissing Skyler. Her husband, only she was allowed to do that. She watched in horror as she found herself unable to move, unable to look away. The agony was unbearable.

The kiss actually only lasted ten seconds or so but by the end Skyla was fuming, you could almost see the anger wafting off her.

Skyler flinched back he'd never seen Skyla so angry in his life, if he had to compare it to anything it would be the little fairy from Peter Pan.

"He's mine!" Skyla growled.

There was a flash of golden light, Skyler glanced at his hands they were now solid and he felt stronger than ever.

"Well he is now," Meredith said almost cackling.

Skyler knew what was coming and tried to stop Skyla's attack but he missed my milliseconds.

With a burst of blue light Meredith was blasted several hundred feet back.

Meredith carefully picked herself up and wiped the blood away from her split lip. "We don't need to play that game, bitch," She whispered. She used her slender hands to draw symbols in the air ones that would return the favour to Skyla.

She had just finished the last one when Skyla sent another blast, this one equally as strong slamming her to the ground, blood was now freely flowing from her nose again, her ribs aching from their contact with the hard as cement ground. She touched a rib gingerly sure it was broken, the instant searing pain confirmed it.

She struggled to her feet ready to block the next attack if it came. Her breathing was ragged it was unbearable, her eyes closed for a second and then snapped back open, she had to defend herself, she couldn't sleep. She braced herself for the wave of pink light that was racing towards her. She crossed her arms over her chest trying to draw up the magical strength to block it. She passed out the next second as the pink wave took away her pain, and allowed her to sleep.

Skyla was mortified she had had the feeling of a cool bucket of water being thrown at her, she hadn't meant to do any of that, something had just come over her. As the rage that had consumed her brain settled down she knew what it was, the music. It hadn't been the notes but the pressure would be enough to drive someone insane, her for instance.

One hand flew to her mouth, Meredith was lying on the ground unconscious. She started to move but Skyler glared at her like she was a murder. She froze in her tracks and noticed her glove was missing. Her eyes darted to Skyler he held it firmly in his hand as he flew to Meredith. He must have grabbed the glove to stop her attacks.

Her thoughts turned to the music if Meredith wasn't the sender she was in serious trouble, there would be no way to turn it off and she would go insane and lose her Skyler forever. She slumped to the ground. "Kill her, kill her," A voice whispered in her head, the pressure began to build and the silent tears began to fall.

Skyler knelt down next to Meredith he had sent the light that had taken away her pain and allowed her to slip into unconsciousness. He carefully scooped her up and flew back to Skyla, "She needs a hospital now!"

Skyla lifted her head up her face streaked with tears, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Your the only one who can open the portal to Earth," Skyler said impatiently.

Skyla laughed bitterly, "Right...,"

"I think it's time we get back," Anna said feeling a disturbance.

"Agreed," Sky Clone said. He sensed the change as well.

It was a short flight to back to the gate, from the distance they could see Skyler cradling a blonde woman,"

"Oh my god! What happened?" Camille shrieked and flew faster.

"Is that Skyla?" Jade asked she was just seconds behind Camille.

"Maybe she's dead," Sky Clone said hopefully.

The sky dancers landed next to Skyler and realized something was very wrong, he wasn't holding Skyla. She was on her knees head to the ground and she looked unharmed. The other blonde though was unconsciousness and bleeding profusely. Skyler was crying and Skyla wasn't doing anything to help.

Anna landed next to the girls, she snapped for attention, "Camille use your power to make a pair of handcuffs and place them on Skyla," Anna ordered.

"But-" Camille tried.

"That's an order, you're in my realm. You listen to me," Anna began wiping the drying blood from Meredith's face.

"But we don't even know what happened," Jade reasoned.

"I do. Now make a pair of handcuffs," Anna said gently. "It looks really bad but she'll be fine," She whispered to Skyler.

"That was a nice shot though," Sky Clone muttered leaning in for a closer look.

Anna smiled, "Yes it was and very powerful too,"

"I didn't think she had it in her," Sky Clone said.

Anna chose to ignore that comment and turned to face Camille, "Are you done yet?"

Camille though bawling finally gave in and made the handcuffs as ordered, "There done," She said crying as she formed them around Skyla's wrists.

"Skyler please fly ahead and take her to the palace. They'll know what to do. It should be a five minute flight that way," She pointed North East. There was a flash of light and a tunnel similar to the one that brought them to the gate opened.

Anna waited until Skyler was gone, and headed for the tunnel.

"What about Skyla?" Camille asked.

"Leave her," Anna said as a dozen guards flew in pairs out of the tunnel.

The dancers couldn't tear themselves away from Skyla. They tried to fight their way though the guards to reach her.

Anna rolled her eyes, humans could be so emotional. She snapped her fingers and there was a gust of wind that pulled the dancers into the closing tunnel. The girls instantly tried to fly back out to their beloved Queen.

The boys stood beside each other deeply confused there was no way Skyla did that.

Anna shook her head, "You don't have to worry she won't be harmed,"

"Won't be harmed how can you say that!" Jade screamed an inch from the Queen's face.

Anna waved a hand in front of her face signaling for space, "This is my realm and I can assure you that no harm will come to her. As in accordance with the laws of this realm she has harmed another and must be arrested until she can-"

"You got it wrong dude. Skyla would never hurt anybody," Slam interrupted.

"But your wrong and she did," Anna said mater of factly.

"Skyla would never-," Camille broke down crying.

Sky Clone who had been watching the scene with disgust, "She's not dead you idiots. Just a little banged up," He laughed. "Now Skyler's more the killing type,"

"You thought Skyla killed her?" Anna asked mystified on how they had come to that conclusion. Her words were lost in the fight that quickly brewed up.

"Listen man, Skyler only did what he had to do to protect his kingdom," Slam was inches from Sky Clone's big green face.

"The kingdom you were trying to destroy," Jade said her arms crossed.

"He didn't have to kill us both," Sky Clone said.

"We'll your both still here aren't you?" Anna said quietly.

"I give my wardrobe for you dead," Angelica said bitterly.

"I could easily kill you," Sky Clone said.

"What sit on me?" Angelica yelled.

Anna sighed and continued to walk ahead using Meredith's staff as a walking stick. She could hear Sky Clone and the dancers bicker all the way back.

Skyla hit the cold hard ground in the jail cell with a thud. It was painful but she knew it was nothing compared to Meredith's pain. There were a few tears rolling down her face the instant reaction of her knee hitting the ground. She sat very much like she had on the cloud head to the ground, partly because it was hard to move with the handcuffs the other because it was what she felt she deserved. She waited patiently for her dancer's cloud magic to wear off before she would really start the mourning. Until that exact moment she would think on the bright side. The bright side consisted of looking at the small amount of daylight a tiny bared window let in.

Skyla felt the grip on her wrists slacking, she knew the magic was about to fade away. With a final puff it was gone. She sat up and instantly felt light headed, she had been worshipping the floor for too long. She lowered her head slightly hoping that it might bring things back to normal.

It was several minutes later before she examined her surrounding. A long metal bench attached to one wall, which she supposed would serve as her bed. The small window she had seen earlier was even smaller that she'd thought it had to only be a few inches wide each way. The whole cell had a dark grey colour to it. She blamed it on the lack of light. It was at that moment that she spotted it. A tiny wooden bucket on the floor under the bench. The toilet. She started laughing and crying all at the same time realizing how much shit she was in. This prompted more laughing, but it was a sad almost mad laughter.

The last thing she noticed was the slot on the bottom of the door. She only noticed this because a guard had slide food though it. At least it came on a metal tray she thought and not like the piece of stale mouldy bread she expected in prisons.

The guard had stopped at the door for a moment, he had heard laughter inside he slide a tiny section of the door open at the top, revealing more bars and glass. "Everything all right miss?" He didn't much care for prisoners but he had to make sure they didn't go insane on his watch.

Skyla pointed to the bucket, "That's the toilet I suppose,"

"Unless you want to mop the floor with it," The guard sighed, this was why he never socialized with the criminals.

Skyla continued laughing, "But there's no water,"

The guard slammed the section closed.

Skyla blinked she had been plunged back into darkness again. As soon as her eyes adjusted she started to move around the room looking for things to do but it was too small for dance, to dark for anything else and she sure as hell was not playing with the bucket. She left the food on the ground untouched and laid down the bench, sleep came soon enough.

She stood in her Wingdom bedroom at the foot of her elaborate bed. Skyler was kissing every inch of her her face, neck and arms. He was no longer a ghost and was trying to undress her. He kept tugging at her cloths but she wasn't cooperating so he settled for more kissing. Skyler slide his hand up her dress. She swatted it away, "Skyler stop it. I'm trying to think of the next heir,"

Skyler laughed "That's what I'm trying to do. Now relax and take off your dress,"

Skyla smiled back at him, "You really want an heir? Fine," Skyla laughed as she unzipped the back of her dress.

Skyler pushed the straps down her shoulders, the dress slipped to the floor. A snap and her bra was laying beside it. He helped her out of her boots and tights. He quickly removed his own clothing. She had a moment to admire his naked body before he laid her down on the bed and covered her with his own body.

"So she'll be alright?" Anna asked a court physician. Skyler and the Sky Dancers stood around Meredith's bed.

"She's fine she just needs her rest," He said putting his stethoscope away.

Anna gave a quick wave of her hand signaling his dismissal.

To the surprise of everyone the second he left Meredith sat up. "That medicine tastes awful," She said spitting into a tissue.

Anna leaned over the woman, "That's because your supposed to swallow it,"

"Come on and what be unconscious for a week?" Meredith said raising an eyebrow. Wingdom medicine was notorious for it's long side effects.

"Come on there's too much to do. Where's Skyla?" She asked looking around Anna waiting for the door to open.

"In jail where she should be," Anna said trying to push Meredith down by the shoulder.

"Come on sister's fight it's not a big deal,"

While everyone else was shocked, Skyler instantly choked, "Sisters?" He couldn't image his life with two Skyla's.

Meredith turned to face him, "What the hell do you think we were talking about at the gate?"

"I don't know I thought you were talking about someone else," Skyler was still spitting out the words trying to catch his breath.

"Umm," Meredith said as if thinking for a moment, "No," She tried to scramble out of bed but was held down by Anna.

Sky Clone turned to Skyler, "They even act the same,"

Skyler began another coughing fit.

"Have fun brother I'm sure you'll need it," Sky Clone said almost kindly.

Skyler began to drink the water that was meant for the patient.

"That water's laced you know," Meredith said a wicked grin on her face.

Skyler immediately spit the water back into the glass and rushed from the room.

"My correction you have a wicked scene of humour. I think I like you better," Sky Clone said sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Watch it I'm married," Meredith joked.

To the shock of the dancers the pair began having a conversation.

Outside Skyler rushed down the hallway, he had inadvertently made his distraction and now was time to look for Skyla.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: wow umm this chapter went really adult, just a warning I guess. Hey I updated the ending of this chapter nothing else has changed so I guess you could just skip to the end.

Lllf9

There was a soft rap at the door and a royal guard entered Meredith's room, "Ma'am we have a problem. The prisoners she's cracked. She was talking to a bucket. Called it puck the fairy. Started asking to see it's wings,"

Anna sighed and placed her head in her hands. '_Stupid humans' _she was struck with an intense burning rage to kill all mortals. She let the emotion pass and looked to the woman in the bed, "Meredith any suggestions?"

"I'm guessing she's never had a hard day in her life, let alone been in jail. She's feels expected to go crazy because she doesn't know how to react, these things were never supposed to happen to her. Put her in a guest room with some guards outside and tell her she'd under house arrest. If you have to explain it say it's a simple courtesy for a Queen. She should calm down in a few hours you can talk then,"

All eyes but the Queen's shot to Meredith, they had not expected such a concise plan.

Meredith smiled, "I'm also the Queen's adviser and someone needs to track down Skyler he's going to try and break her out,"

"After all she did?" Anna asked.

"He feels loyal to her. She's been loyal to him for all these years,"

"So do we let them see each other?" Anna asked.

"Not if you want them to still be a couple. They can see each other in the morning. I think rooms beside each other will work well,"

"What?" Anna had a quizzical look on her face.

"So they can talk though the walls,"

"I think your loopy," Anna quipped.

"Trust me," Meredith relaxed back into her bed.

Anna sighed Meredith in ten years had never been wrong, "Fine make it happen," Anna said to the guard, "And please bring them some better food," He quickly bowed to excuse himself and left the room.

"I'll give you sometime to socialized," Anna said to the Sky Dancers before leaving forgetting that Meredith was not their Queen.

"Trust me it'll work, I've been a physiologist for over ten years," Meredith said to answer the confused looks of the dancers.

"Umm I guess we should leave you alone to rest," Jade said unsure of where to go.

"NO! Wait," Meredith almost fell out of the bed to stop them from leaving, "This realm has all sorts of different rules than yours. No one will know you for hero's here and if you mention your from the the other realm you could end up dead. Really fast,"

"I just wanted to walk in the garden," Angelica said.

"Which one the South or North?" Meredith asked.

Angelica thought for a moment, "South,"

"That's the Queen's garden only. You'd be thrown in jail," Meredith said.

"What about the other one?" Jade asked.

"Is it Tuesday? At the end of the month? Did you come bearing gifts for the Queen? From your sheep farm?" Meredith replied.

"Your kidding right?" Breeze asked his eyes wide.

Sky Clone was rubbing his hand to his face, "No, she's right it's best we stay here, I can't risk anything happen to you,"

"My mind just exploded," Slam said.

"If you don't want anything to happen to us why have you been trying to kill us since we became the Sky Dancers," Jade asked.

"I never tried to kill you. If I wanted to I would have the day you became Sky Dancers when your powers were weakest. The only one I want dead is Skyla," Sky Clone admitted.

"And what about Skyler? Do you have plans to kill him too," Breeze demanded.

Sky Clone looked astonished "Enslaved maybe, but kill? Never. I couldn't get away with it,"

"So your telling me you never intended to kill any of us?" Angelica asked.

"I'm not going to lie I and say I don't dream about it," Sky Clone replied.

"That's sick dude!" Slam said.

"Isn't it?" Sky Clone said examining the nails on his hand. He moved to the corner of the room and began to set up a complex tile game.

"Maybe we should check on Skyla?" Jade said uncertainly.

The dancers looked to Meredith for advice, "What?"

"Your a physiologist and the Queen's advisor you got some advice for us or what!" Slam demanded.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "I'm a pathological liar,"

Breeze snapped he launched himself at Meredith aiming for her throat. The blanket she had pulled towards her turned into a wall of water, stopping Breeze in his tracks. All her charm had disappeared her voice cold, "Don't mess with me,"

"What you got two faces or something?" Slam asked.

"No, I'm a genius who's pissed off that after her three days of work has to remain in this hell hole watching a bunch of snot nosed kids,"

"So what your saying is your not a pathological liar," Sky Clone piped up still playing with his tiles.

She shot him a glare, "I'm extremely pissed that year after year I have to spend three days of my life working for a God that's too busy as the Angel of Death. You take people's souls see how much fun you have!" Meredith shouted her voice horse. She pulled up the blanket as far as it would reach as if it was a means of escape.

But Breeze wasn't done he ripped the blanket off the bed. Meredith sat back up an arm across her ribs. "Listen I have a broken rib and while it's not the first time it is still excruciatingly painful, I would like to go to sleep," She tugged the blanket back a little bit.

"No! You listen to me!" Breeze boomed his voice echoing around the room.

Meredith looked at the five pairs of eyes that stood around her bed, four were scared. She took a deep calming breath only to choke it hurt to take shallow breaths why would a large one be any different.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a lot of pain right now. I know that's not an excuses but there's something I have to explain. There are a lot of ancient spirits at work in this realm they never die or move on because they have been selected to be the perfect guardian, being, whatever for all of time. The Queen you see, is a five thousand year old spirit. She was human once but now her energy is weaker," Meredith paused to sigh, "and she always needs to be tied to a human,"

Sky Clone snapped around in his chair. He saw the blue marking slowing making their way up Meredith arm like a henna tattoo.

Meredith laughed, "Are you eating my cookie?"

Sky Clone didn't answer but chewed the remaining evidence slowly. He sat in his chair stunned. He knew what he had to do.

"It's alright is their another?" Meredith sat up straighter in an attempt to peer onto the plate.

Sky Clone passed the plate over there was one cookie left. Meredith used her slender hands to grab the plate and the cookie.

She was surprised when the next sound in the room was Sky Clone dropping to the floor in worship.

Meredith chewed her cookie thoughtfully thinking of the right words, "Rise humble servant,"

Sky Clone sat up but he still remained on the floor, "This means you two are the rein of sisters,"

Meredith cocked an eyebrow, "Right," She said sarcastically "You realize the council is still in the selection stage," Meredith felt the familiar burn as the blue design flowed back to it's source a blue band on her ring finger.

"I think you lost it man," Slam said to Sky Clone.

Sky Clone shot Slam a 'your-lucky-I-didn't-already-kill-you' look. "In respect to my mother's memory, I will pay respects to her greatest hero and hope for the future,"

"Sky's dead?" Meredith asked shocked.

"They told me she drowned. That she was swept off a boat," As Sky Clone was saying the words he knew they weren't true.

"Well you know her story, and your father often made times difficult for her. Do you really think she would want to stay?" Meredith asked.

Sky Clone stood up, "I guess it makes the abandonment a little easier," He said before leaving the room.

"That's rough. I almost feel bad for the guy," Camille said.

Skyla was sitting on the floor of her new room, needless to say it was infinitely nicer. Not as grand as her bedroom in the palace but nicer than her one on Earth, where she couldn't afford such luxuries. She looked around admiring the room, but she didn't see a spot of green which was really a shame.

"Listen I didn't do anything!" Came a cry from the next room.

Skyla startled to hear the familiar voice.

"You have no reason to arrest me!"

Skyla became ecstatic, that was Skyler!

"Did you or did you not attempt to break out your wife from our jail," An unrecognized voice said.

"Well- I," Skyler scrambled for an excuse.

Skyla heard a door slam shut hoping the guards were gone she rushed to the wall, "Skyler!"

Skyler spun around in his room he swore he heard his wife.

"Skyler it's me! I'm on the other side of the wall," Skyla's voice was muffled.

"Hold on I can barly hear you," Skyler yelled. He began searching the wall trying to find a hollow spot. There was a crash and Skyla's voice came though clearly.

"Skyler there's a vent at the bottom,"

It took him a moment to find it. It was a small vent in the centre of the left wall at the bottom. He pulled at it for a moment, it gave away easily. There was a plume of dust that flew up and attacked both their lungs and created dual coughing fits.

When the dust died down Skyler was delighted with a small sight of Skyla mainly her blonde hair and an eye but it was enough. They instinctively reached their arms though the vent. There hands gripped each other. They just smiled at each other for a while remembering the good times.

Skyler laughed, "How do you always manage to get into trouble and drag me with you?"

Skyla's heart melted it was so great to hear Skyler's laugh again, "Just lucky I guess,"

Skyler laughed again, "You know Wingdom law says your supposed to be obedient as a wife and a Queen,"

Skyla froze she was waiting for Skyler to reject her, "And I'm not," Her voice quite. She could just see the edge of Skyler's face he was smiling "I, wouldn't have it any other way,"

Skyla was speechless she felt her heart swelling with love. She didn't know how to respond. "Skyler my arm hurts,"

Skyler dropped her hand, they sat up leaning on the the centre wall. They were quite for a few minutes.

Skyla was just glad to be near him again, Skyler's mind was on a different track, "I want to fuck you,"

Skyla tried not to blush they'd never called it fucking before, "Me too," She smiled glad they weren't facing each other. "So what does fucking involve?" Skyla asked liking the the sound of the word on her tongue.

"I'd start with tearing your clothes off. Throw you on the bed, run my hands down your beautiful naked body, your breasts, get you wet, touch your-"

"Skyler stop," Skyla's voice was urgent.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but don't say things like that unless you instead to go though with them,"

Skyler looked though the vent he caught a glimpse of Skyla's thigh, "But I do,"

"I mean unless you can go though with them now,"

Skyler could sense the desperation in her voice.

"I'll stop but I fully intend to pick up later," Skyler warned.

"I had a dream about us," Skyla said changing the subject.

Skyler's ears perked up, "What kind of dream?"

"An erotic one,"

Being a man he was dying to know, "What happened?"

Skyla smiled smugly. There was no way she was letting him in on her actual dream that was hers and hers alone. She began spinning her own tale, using material from the books she'd picked up over the years.

"Wow," Skyler said tugging at his collar. He attempted to cross his leg but stopped when he realized it was painful. He hadn't expected anything like that from Skyla. He considered their brief time together there was no way she'd learned any of that from him, "Skyla can I ask you a question?"

"Ya?"

"Where did you learn that?"

This was the only flaw in her plan she had to be honest with Skyler about their marriage but didn't want to admit she'd been reading books that contained little more than one sex scene after another.

"If you were with another man it's OK I don't blame you. I was gone a long time. You probably thought I was dead,"

Skyla relaxed he'd changed the subject though this one wasn't much more comfortable, "I had a boyfriend for a week he was an old friend, but we broke it off when his dance company moved on to next town,"

"What was his name?" Skyler wasn't sure why he wanted to know.

"Clay. I think you've met," Skyla said trying to recall.

"Yes he had dreadlocks didn't he?" Skyler's heart twinged, Clay was a good man.

"Yes,"

"So why didn't he steal you away?"

"Skyler we only had our reunion a year ago when his show brought him to town. We dated for a week then his show had to move on. We planned to meet for drinks next time he was in the area. It's no big deal,"

"So your still mine?" Skyler asked hesitantly.

"If you'll have me,"

"Why didn't you move on?"

Skyla thought of all the times, she saw Skyler's ghost it gave her hope, anytime he saved her, held her. She knew he couldn't be gone, "I had my reasons,"

Skyler lapsed into silence.

"I never slept with anyone else if that's what you wanted to know. I think Clay and I maybe kissed once,"

Skyler's smile returned leave it to Skyla to remain faithful after five years. His signature grin on his face, "So Skyla where did you learn that stuff from?"

"I'm not telling,"

"Come on it wasn't from a guy were you practising by yourself?"

Skyla turned tomato red, he'd just asked if she masturbated. "Good night Skyler,"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come across like that,"

"Good night Skyler," She said firmly. She stood up and walked to the bed.

Skyler cursed he'd never recover from that one, he kicked himself for being so stupid he really hadn't meant it like that and now she was going to bed leaving him alone. There was a thunk from Skyla's side. He looked though the vent her beautiful hair was spread out on a pillow, the rest of her covered by a blanket.

He smiled she wasn't leaving him she had made a bed on the floor so she could sleep next to him. He blew her a kiss before doing the same.

Skyla rolled over to face Skyler, "I got that from a book,"

"I have a feeling I'd like to read this book,"

Skyla rolled her eyes, typical guy. She closed her eyes when an idea came to her, "Skyler check if your doors locked,"

Skyler looked at her, "Why?"

"Because floors were never meant to be slept on,"

Skyler still didn't follow.

"Just get up and go check your door, if it's locked try the window,"

Skyler did as was asked and opened the door surprised it was unlocked. Then he saw why there were two guards outside of Skyla's door he would be spotted if he left. They looked at him for a moment, "Just needed a bathroom," Skyler lied.

"There's one in your room," A guard replied.

"Oh is there? That's handy," Skyler said and retreated back into his room. He then tried the window. It was locked but from his side, he lifted the latch and flew out. He tried Skyla's window but it was locked as well, surely by the same mechanism. He wrapped softly. Skyla appeared a moment later she looked sleepy. He pointed to the latch and waited until she opened it. He then sneaked inside.

"Brrr it's cold out there," Skyler shivered. He waited till she closed the window before showering her with a thousand kisses. Both Skyla and Skyler were both exhausted they did their best to remake the bed before falling into it. Skyler hugging Skyla. They were out cold a minute later.

It was the middle of the night and a woman in a grey cloak stood alone in a hallway. She was waiting for someone. She could hear him slowly walking towards her.

"Tuck your hair in would you? You look like a glowing beacon," The large man said.

"Right," She said obliging tucking in a lock of blonde hair under her hood. "Is that it?" She asked looked at a large black box the man was carrying.

He nodded in response. They began to walk to the nearest window. "You know your much different than Skyla,"

As if to prove it the woman took the machine and dropped out of the window falling fifty feet before spreading her wings and flying back up. She had a wicked grin on her face.

The man flinched, "God your like a an angel of light," He was shielding his face from her pale pink gossamer fairy wings which refracted all the light thrown at them. She concentrated for a moment her wings turned crystal clear.

"Are we going to do this or not?" She asked reaching for his hand, helping him onto the roof.

Skyler was startled awake from several loud booms and flashing lights that were visible though the window.

Skyla wasn't quite awake yet she tumbled out of bed tangled in the blankets hitting the floor, "How long have we been asleep?" She grumbled.

"An hour," Skyler replied. He was looking at the lights. He really didn't want to tell her this, "Skyla we're under attack,"

AN: ya sorry if that was weird, I mean they are married and everything, ... I dunno ...

Enough suspense for you?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey sorry this would have been up sooner but I was defending the world from crime, with Sam Alex and Clover. Ya that's right, jealous? There's a sex scene (it's kinda graphic not too bad though. I thought I would finish it. I hate books that are like they completed their souls, seriously what the hell!) in this. NO you can not scroll right to it! I also feel that some of you may be disappointed because this didn't go in the direction you wanted. Enjoy!

Lllf10

"That's some alarm," Slam said half asleep.

Breeze was sitting up in the next bed, "Slam I think were under attack," Breeze said he was having a mini heart attack.

"Not my job," Slam pulled the blankets back over his head.

"It is when Skyla's here," Breeze said pulling on his shirt.

"SHIT!" Slam shot out of bed, "And Sky Clone's here!" He began pulling on his pants and shirt in such a flurry that his shirt ended up backwards. "Fuck!"

The boys were out the window a second later.

"Guys I think there's an Earthquake," Camille said running around their room.

Jade hadn't felt the blasts yet, "We're in a sky city. I don't think they get Earthquakes,"

"Fine a sky quake then!" Camille cried.

Jade rolled her eyes, "I really-" She stopped when she felt their room shaking.

Angelica sat up in the bed, "I think it's time we investigate,"

All the dancers met by a lovely fountain which kept on spraying water happily despite the noise.

"Fancy seeing you here," Slam joked.

"Slam we don't have time for this!" Angelica yelled she flew over a peak in the roof and was gone a second later.

Concerned the dancers flew after her only to be caught in the most amazing light show ever. Fireworks. Hundreds and hundreds of fireworks.

"Guys it's like tangled," Jade said recalling the lantern scene.

"Wow," Camille said trying to touch a few.

"Guys down here!" Angelica called from a tree.

Breeze dropped down to help her but first a kiss on the lips. "Can you fly?" He asked.

"No what ever those things are one hit my wing," Angelica replied slightly light headed from her kiss.

Breeze hugged her tight and lowered them to the ground where they sat and watched the rest of the show in peace. After a few minutes their friends joined them.

"Aren't the fireworks lovely?" Meredith asked leaning her head on Sky Clone's shoulder. He was uncomfortable and tried to shift away but to no avail, Meredith was now draped across his lap.

Sky Clone grimaced he wanted the woman off but she was doing him a favour so he had to play nice, "Do you think Amelia would have liked this?" He asked unconsciously playing with her hair.

"Very much," Meredith said a twisted smile on her face.

It was a long time before Meredith spoke again she had almost fallen asleep on him. She felt the soul lifting up, "Amelia's gone," She said feeling the weight disappear on her heart. "She liked it very much and thinks it's the best present," Meredith gave him a kiss on the nose, "That's from her,"

Sky Clone pulled back, both shocked and pleased by the kiss, that was Amelia's thing, she always kissed him on the nose.

Meredith felt her regular self return, the last of her anger and rage disappeared and she tried not to throw up in her mouth for kissing Sky Clone. The angel of death was gone for now, the thing that made her drape her self over Sky Clone- now she really had to throw up.

In the next instant she was tackled by Skyla, they rolled for a short distance, Skyla remaining on top using her arms to prop her up.

Skyla searched her sister's eyes for the haunting evil bitch that tormented her. She found nothing but kindness and admiration.

Skyla sat up totally confused, "What?"

"I'll explain later," Meredith said grabbing Skyla's hand, "But right now I have to throw up," "That fucking hurt my rib," Meredith added almost as an after thought as she and Skyla jumped off the roof to the balcony below,

Skyla watched in amazement at the change in her sister, she was happy, full of life, almost bubbly and wicked smart.

Skyla and an IQ test considered herself smart but it was nothing compared to what Meredith was rattling off, very little of which she understood.

Skyla was enjoying their time together minus the fact that she was holding Meredith's hair back while she spit into the toilet.

"I think I'm pregnant," Meredith said suddenly.

Skyla's knee's became weak she had to sit down so she wouldn't faint, "What?" She put her hand to Meredith's forehead unsure why.

All the horrible possibilities ran though her head, Sky Clone raping her, Sky Clone tying her down and raping her, Sky Clone-

Meredith interrupted her thoughts, "Are you OK? You look really, really pale," Meredith asked.

"Maybe your pregnant?" Meredith suggested hopefully.

"Not possible," Skyla's laugh was usually high. She tried to stand up but her legs were wobbling so badly that her next step she fell down.

Meredith moved aside Skyla looked whiter than a ghost with makeup. She was now leaning on the toilet head in the bowl staring at the water. Skyla lifted her head for a second she looked almost grey now.

"Did- did- Sky Clone-" She paused to swallow, "Did he rape you?"

"No!" Meredith patted Skyla's back. "I kissed him on the nose as a favour to his dead girlfriend, that alone was vile enough," Meredith shuddered, "Sex with him! Even if it was rape I would have already killed myself," Meredith exaggerated slightly.

"But you said-" Skyla paused while she lost her lunch.

"Listen I have regularly unprotected sex with my husband in hopes that I would become pregnant," Meredith was suddenly realizing that something was seriously wrong with Skyla her colour hadn't returned her forehead was burning up, and she kept vomiting.

"Skyla I think we better get you back to your realm," Meredith was going to help her up but thought better of it, she left the bathroom to find Skyler immediately outside. His face full of concern. Meredith nodded towards the door, "Go hold her hair," Meredith meanwhile went to go make arrangement to get Skyla back to her sky realm.

Skyler entered the room and sat down next to his wife, he used a string to tie her hair back and began rubbing her shoulders.

"What do you think is wrong my love?" Skyler asked he looked at Skyla's face resting on the seat, she was very pale but still managed to smile at him.

"Something I ate?" Skyla suggested.

Skyler hated himself to ask this question but he'd only seen Skyla this ill once, "Your not pregnant are you?"

Skyla smiled, "No love," If it was anyone else asking that she would be insulted but Skyler had stayed up all night with her when she actually had been pregnant and ill.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Some water please," Skyla asked wanting to get the taste out of her mouth.

Skyler obliged, managing to find a cup in the small bathroom and a cloth. While Skyla drank, he rubbed her face down with the cool cloth. It made her giggle. He also made her blow her nose, while he played with her hair for a bit making it look presentable.

"Your not my mother," Skyla chuckled she was begging to feel like she was drunk.

Her stomach turned and she stared back into the bowl, "Skyler I think I got drunk,"

Skyler thought back they had only been offered alcohol once and that was with supper, "How many glasses did you drink?"

"I dunno they kept refilling my glass. At least three, maybe more,"

"And we ate dinner pretty quickly,"

"I didn't eat that much. What kind of wine was that anyways?" Skyla asked.

Skyler shrugged, "I'm not sure,"

Skyla smiled at him, it was great to have her husband back.

"Are you feeling better?" Skyler asked.

"Hungry,"

"I'll take that as a yes then,"

"What?" Skyla asked she was a little creeped out by the way Skyler was looking at her.

"Your sure your OK?"

Skyla nodded.

"Good, I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight,"

Skyla's stomach dropped in anticipation.

"Should I have heard that?" Meredith asked her voice full of laughter.

Both parties blushed, "I just hope you control your selves better around your dancers," Meredith dropped a small bag at Skyla's feet, "There should be some normal food in there,"

Skyla too hungry to care reached in and the first thing she pulled out was a fruit-roll-up. She shot Meredith a look, before checking to see what else there was. After touching many similar packages she turned the bag upside down and found two fruit-roll-ups, one pack of gushers, a package of stale crackers, and one crushed cookie in a plastic baggie.

Both Skyler and Skyla gave her a funny look, "You call this normal food?" Skyla asked.

"You can't eat like this?" Skyler asked.

Meredith looked between the pair, "What I have an eight year old! And the fruit-roll-ups actually aren't that bad," Meredith said taking one from Skyla's hand.

"I have a niece?" Skyla asked hopefully her eyes shining bright.

"Nice guess," Meredith said eating the candy, "You can't teach her ballet, I mean you can but I don't think she'd-. Well no actually. She was in ballet for a while but she wanted to do something I did, so she switched to horseback ridding," Meredith changed tracks so she wouldn't step on any toes, "She's exactly like me,"

Skyler groaned, "I'm gonna die,"

Both woman stared waiting for an explanation, "She's opinionated," He said pointing to Skyla, "You're opinionated," He pointed to Meredith, "Your daughter's like you, and you guys must have gotten this from somewhere, I'm never going to have any say ever again,"

Skyla laughed, "You never did,"

"What what about-"

"Our parents?" Meredith finished for Skyla. There was another groan from Skyler, he dropped his head to the floor, "It's happening your assimilating,"

Meredith ignored him, "Father's alive, grand father's awesome hardly ever see him though, great grand father is an ass, mother MIA and well no one on our mom's side really knows about us," Meredith was ticking off their relations on her fingers.

"What happened?"

"It's a long long story,"

"We've got time," Skyla said.

"When we're back in your wingdom," Meredith's voice turned panicky, "Actually I forgot to tell you something,"

"What?"

"It's about your dancer the blonde one,"

Skyla leaned forward, "What happened to Angelica!" She demanded.

"She got hit with a firework and burnt her wing,"

Skyla was out the door in a flash.

"She really loves her students," Meredith said amazed how fast Skyla moved.

"Come on lets go," Meredith said trying to drag herself off the floor.

"I've got a wife to keep a leash on," Skyler struggled to his feet.

Meredith crossed her arms and glared at him, "Stop it! She's adorable and everyone knows it. She can't help it. She loves too easily. Just love her back,"

Skyler sighed, "Your right. It's time to change things," They left the room together.

Angelica was being babied by Skyla, who kept asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine. I told you Meredith put cream on it," Angelica sighed. That was the tenth time Skyla had asked her that.

"She said not to fly for a while," Camille said.

"I'm so sorry," Skyla said hugging Angelica so tight she couldn't breath.

"Skyla stop it," Skyler ordered. He realized his voice came out harsh and lowered it, "She can't breath," He gently pulled her away from the girl and hugged her from behind, hands around her waist, "We'll have plenty of our own soon enough," He said kissing her on the cheek.

Skyla's smile disappeared, "Skyler," she whispered, "Remember what happened last time,"

"I know, and if you want we'll try again, if not I wouldn't mind adopting, or we could get a lot of pets," He kissed her again.

"You'd consider adopting?" Skyla asked amazed.

"Well I want some time with you alone first but yes," Skyler said still hugging her.

"I'm sorry to be nosey but what happened last time?" Slam asked.

Skyla's eyes turned dark and moved to the floor, she had stopped swaying with Skyler.

"We-"

"Had a miscarriage," Skyler finished, "But it was only one and early on, only a few weeks in. I'm sure there was something wrong with the baby,"

"It was four weeks in. I was violently ill the entire time, I could hardly get out of bed,"

"Skyla it wasn't your fault," Meredith piped up she was still wearing her grey cloak she stood behind the students.

Skyla tried to protest, there was a gust of wind down the hallway, that made everyone's hair flutter and Meredith's cloak fan out, "Listen we have to go now. Anna's dead," Meredith ordered.

There were several gasps.

"We'll explain later but it's best if we go now. We've got one hour to be at that gate," Sky Clone placed his hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"I think we're all set," Angelica said.

Meredith looked at everyone for conferment, "Fine gather close," There was a puff of fire and they were gone.

"Wow, now that's what I call express delivery," Breeze laughed as he picked himself off the throne room floor of Skyla's realm.

"Imagine if they did that with pizza," Slam said standing up.

"How come we didn't do that on the way there?" Camille asked she and Jade were trying to untangle themselves.

"Because Meredith wasn't Queen before," Sky Clone said helping the girls up.

"What!?" Slam's shouted eyes bulged he looked around for the woman in question she was no where in sight.

Sky Clone spotted an opportunity, and took it. While the dancers tried to figure out what happened he sat in one of the royal thrones. "I always imagined what this would be like," Sky Clone muttered to himself.

Skyler and Skyla ended up on the floor in a very different room of the palace. Skyla winced as she tried to get up Skyler by no fault of his own had landed directly on top of her. Skyler looked around the room he didn't recognize it the colour green was everywhere.

Skyla lifted her hand to touch the edge of her bed spread.

"I think she was implying something," Skyler said looking at the giant bed.

"Skyler get off me," Skyla groaned. Skyler's head was directly on her right breast. Instead of move he mumbled something into her breast. "What?" Skyla asked.

Skyler lifted his head, "I wish you weren't wearing a shirt,"

"I wish they could make no fat chocolate," Skyla said implying that either wasn't going to happen.

"Come on think about it. If we disappear later they'll know somethings up. Right now they don't know where we are,"

Skyla lifted her knee catching Skyler in the stomach. He fell off and Skyla stood up.

"Give me five minutes," Skyler shot to his feet, "Five minutes and if you don't want to have sex we won't,"

"A good man would only need one," Skyla said aloud. "And six inches," She muttered heading for the door.

Skyler intercepted her, with a french kiss.

"You have four minutes," Skyla said blown away by the kiss it had been a long since she'd felt anything down there.

Skyler knew he had to work fast, in a minute they were both naked on the bed.

"Three minutes," Skyla said watching a clock on the wall.

Skyler didn't waste any time. There was a sharp gasp from Skyla as Skyler licked her cunt. Something she had never had done before. She tried to move as little as possible she was not letting Skyler fuck her. "Two minutes,"

"Holy-" She caught herself trying to ignore the waves of pleasure, as Skyler along with his tongue was running his fingers along and finally into her cunt. Her body tried to move her into a better position, "Fuck Skyler," She said throwing anger into her voice, "We never agreed on that,"

He ignored her and thrust his fingers in deeply making her moan.

Skyla became aware of the lessening sensation.

"Times up," Skyler said.

Damn that Skyler he was going to make her ask for it. _Screw that!_ She moved closer to Skyler and kissed him on the mouth trying to make it as sexy as possible, pushing her breasts against him. Kissing his neck, stroking his cock.

Skyler laughed, and pulled away, "Sorry you gotta ask for it,"

Skyla was shocked at her voice it was hoarse and full of need, "Skyler,"

"You want to have sex with me?" Skyler laughed.

"Yes," Skyla could barely think of more than one word answers.

"I'm not sure I want to," Skyler joked.

"Skyler, now's not the time for joking," Skyla said as she climbed on his lap.

Skyler saw the desire in her eyes. "Lay down," He ordered pushing her down onto the bed.

He sat over her, and began the reign of a thousand kisses, starting with her mouth, then her breasts. It was just like her dream the real one but a whole lot sexier.

He returned his hand to her clit, grabbing and squeezing.

Skyla took a shuddering breath, "Skyler if you don't get in me now,"

Skyler obliged quickly picking up a rhythm, he was rewarded with more moans from Skyla.

Skyla's moans turned into shrieks as she released, Skyler came a second later.

Skyler laid on top of her, still inside.

Skyla smiled at him, "Did you enjoy that too?"

Skyler smiled at Skyla's way of asking if he'd cum.

"Yes love maybe you'll be pregnant soon,"

"I hope so,"

"If not I'm looking forward to trying,"

"Why don't we go to bed," Skyla patted the space next to her.

"We need to clean up first," Skyler took her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

Several minutes later Skyla with the bed sheet wrapped around her, she threw open the door of her bedroom and shoved Skyler out, "GET OUT YOU CREEP!"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I forgot *grabs water bottle and runs for life* Sorry inside joke. I'm baffled by the story stats, I had someone from China read my work, now you either clicked on it by accident, hated it or were too lazy to comment, what's up people? I like to hear from you. (or maybe you were the person who actually favourited my story)

Meredith sighed Skyla was crying on her shoulder, something about Skyler. She was still wrapped in her bed sheet her back exposed to the cold. Meredith patted her on the head knowing she needed to get to the root of the problem. "What happened?"

Skyla's crying turned into full out sobbing, "He used me,"

Meredith's heart softened and she hugged her sister, men were jerks.

Skyla's sobs became muffled, "He had sex with me then-," Skyla burst into more crying.

"Then what?"

"He told me I could go home and marry Clay,"

Meredith pulled back so she could look at Skyla's face, "Who's Clay?"

"An old friend," Skyla said.

"Why did he think you should marry him?" Meredith asked confused.

"Because I said I was ready to sleep with him next time he came to town,"

Meredith rolled her eyes she understood Skyler's point, she shook Skyla, "Who do you love?"

"I-"

"Who?" Meredith asked still shaking Skyla who started laughing.

"I-,"

"Figure it out," Meredith said getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Skyla cried and almost fell off the bed. "What I was trying to say is that, while Clay and I have a nice past, I was just getting lonely. I don't love him. Skyler on the other hand, I love him and I always will. But-"

"But?" Meredith asked trying not to role her eyes.

"I'm not sure, he's my best friend. I just don't know if I want him to be my husband,"

"Skyla I'm going to throw you a bone here," Meredith said laying back on the soft bed, "You don't know if you want to stay married because you were ready to move on with your life,"

Skyla turned to face Meredith her eyes narrowed, "What?"

"I said-"

"No I heard what you said, but-,"

"But what?" Meredith asked becoming annoyed.

Skyla stopped crying Meredith had hit the nail on the head and driven it into the ground, "I didn't even know how I felt. How did you?"

Meredith sat up and looked Skyla in the eyes, "I've had so much shit happen to me during my life I seem to know everything. Makes me a great mom though,"

Skyla held up the sheet with one arm, and hugged Meredith with the other, "You'll have to tell me about it sometime,"

"I'm sorry I don't relive my past,"

"Was everything about your life bad?" Skyla asked. She waited for answer, "Come on you can tell me,"

"No it wasn't," Meredith sat perfectly still her voice icy, "But I got raped at fourteen, and then again later and I got pregnant with my daughter. The pharmacist I was dating held me down and-" Meredith didn't know when she had started crying. She couldn't see Skyla though her tears she was only a big blonde blob.

Skyla let go of her blanket and hugged Meredith with both arms, and kissed her on the forehead wiping away her tears, "You'll have to tell me all about it sometime but for the record I think keeping your daughter was a beautiful thing,"

Meredith hicupped, "When I found out I just had to, she's the best thing in my life," Meredith looked to Skyla, "You need a shirt,"

Skyla smiled apologetically and pulled the blanket back up, "I'll get changed and then I have an idea," She headed for the bathroom.

Meredith wiped her eyes and took tried to breath deeply they turned to deep shuddering sobs. Burying her emotions she called out to Skyla, "Nice rack! I can see why Skyler fucks you!"

Skyla came back in sleepwear. "I suppose your right about Skyler," She said.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "You know that's not the reason,"

"I'm easy?" Skyla joked. She took Meredith's hand, "Come on," She started to gather up her bedsheets heading for the door.

"Hell no. I don't know what you have planned for those, but I'm am sure as hell not touching the things you had sex on," Meredith took the edge of one and pulled it from Skyla's arm and disgustedly threw it onto the bed.

"Sorry I forgot," Skyla dropped the sheets. "We'll get fresh ones," Skyla left her bedroom trailed by Meredith.

"Are you hungry?" Skyla asked as she grabbed fresh sheets from a wardrobe.

"Starved," Meredith said grabbing an extra thick blanket.

"We'll hit the kitchen,"

"Should we be taking all this food?" Meredith asked looking at the large bundle of food Skyla had wrapped in the blanket.

"I should think so, it's my palace," Skyla gave Meredith a once over, "We should get you some pyjamas. Wait here!" Skyla yelled as she left the room.

Meredith sighed and looked around the empty kitchen. Skyler was right he was going to die, both sisters were identical. Poor man.

She smiled and began to eat one of the many cookies Skyla had taken.

Skyla reappeared a few minutes later and threw some clothes at Meredith. "Come on," She waved leaving Meredith to carry all the food.

"Wow," Meredith said admiring the tens of thousands of stars the open ceiling let in.

"It's my favourite room," Skyla said spinning around in the centre of the domed room.

"This is just frickin awesome," Meredith said drinking it all in. It was a huge dome over forty feet high, with large gold panels that stretched like leaves towards the ten foot wide circular opening at the top.

"The entire rooms lit by starlight," Skyla said taking Meredith's hands and pulling her into a dance.

The dance fell apart as Skyla began laughing, "Do you know that I threw Skyler out of my room with out any clothes?" Skyla began laughing harder, "Not even boxers,"

Meredith joined in, "I've done that. I wonder if anyone saw him," The thought of Skyler naked in the hallway made both woman fall to the floor laughing.

"I bet they got an eye full," Meredith said.

"Trust me it's not much,"

This made both woman laugh harder. "I can't breath," Meredith said holding her sides.

The sisters dropped onto the blanket Meredith grabbed and admired the stars above.

"I could just spend hours here," Meredith gushed.

"Me too," She turned to face Meredith, "Your welcome anytime,"

"Thanks, I'd invite you in my realm but you know. So your welcome to visit my home in London anytime,"

"London? Wow. I can't believe you have a house there,"

Meredith laughed, "You would too. We're English,"

"English?" Skyla breathed.

"Hey come to our dads house for the holidays this year. You'd love it, we do an old fashion Christmas every year," Meredith said.

"Sounds like fun," Skyla murmured.

"Do you think he'd like me?" Skyla asked sounding like a child.

"He'd love you," Meredith replied.

The conversation trailed off as the two fell asleep next to each other under the glittering stars.

"Skyla's gone!" Camille shouted flying into the throne room. All the dancers and Sky Clone were present.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jade asked.

"I checked her room she's not there," Camille replied.

"The palace is huge she could be anywhere," Breeze said trying to be rational.

"What if something happened?" Camille said freaking out.

"Nothing happened. That woman has a million and one hiding places. More than Sky ever did," Sky Clone said.

"How do you know nothing happened!" Angelica yelled at Sky Clone.

"We really need to stop this game where you scream in my face. I didn't do anything last night so unless she died, lord hoping. She'll be fine,"

"He's right," Skyler said flying next to his brother. "I found them early this morning,"

"Them?" Slam asked.

"Is that awful Meredith still around?" Sky Clone asked.

"She will be for a long time. She's Skyla's sister," Skyler said.

Sky Clone burst out into his cackling laughter, "You poor, poor man. Kill your self now, and then I can be king,"

Skyler elbowed his brother, "I have no right to the crown and neither do you, that's all up to Skyla now,"

"You lost me," Slam said arms crossed glaring at the brothers.

"Skyla's been the ruler of this realm for five years and she's done and amazing job. I can't take that away from her. I'm resigning my right to rule. If she wants she can hand it back and she return to Earth and I alone will bear the burden of this realm," Skyler said.

"Awe that's sweet but how does Meredith fit in?" Angelica asked.

"Skyla was called into this realm at a young age, leaving behind a family and her sister. I'm not sure how but they just seem to know," Skyler explained.

"So of all the places to run into each other," Breeze said he was sceptical.

"Easy, they're the reign of sisters. They, both like it or not they have ties to this realm. Meredith as the angel of death's keeper and now that realms Queen and Skyla the pain in my ass," Sky Clone said.

"How does Skyla feel about this?" Jade asked ignoring Sky Clone.

"She loves it, she wouldn't stop talking about her last night, at least until she kicked me out of the room," Skyler said.

All eyes shot to Skyler, "What happened?" Slam asked.

Skyler sighed, "I said something really, really stupid,"

"You gonna spill!" Slam demanded.

"Yes, do tell," Sky Clone said almost singing.

Skyler turned to face his brother, "Why do you care?"

"Because dear brother I love to cause trouble. What did you say? That you slept with another woman?" Sky Clone tormented.

"She mentioned she'd been dating someone and I said she should marry him," Skyler tried not to reveal more, he didn't need to go into being thrown out of the room naked.

Sky Clone laughed, "That my dear brother is one of many things you never say to woman and they're never fat either,"

Skyla and Meredith were eating a breakfast of fruit and cookies on the top of the observatory dome their legs hanging though the centre.

"You can teach my daughter ballet if she wants, and-" Meredith trailed off Skyla was smiling at her.

"This is great!," Skyla leaned forward to hug her sister and almost fell though the centre.

Meredith steadied her, there had been lots of hugs over the last hour and she was quickly growing tired of them. Public displays of affection weren't her thing considering her past.

"I think if I ever have a daughter I'm going to name her Emma," Skyla said staring off into the distance.

"Oh why's that?" Meredith said holding back a chuckle.

"I dunno I just like the name," Skyla replied.

Meredith let the laugh out, "You should it's your name,"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think that Skyler and Skyla fit a little too perfectly?" Meredith was trying to not smirk at Skyla for never thinking of it.

"Do you think that would be weird if I still named her Emma? I'm certainly not changing my name. I've got too many legal documents that say Skyla. Not to mention the name I made for myself and my school,"

Meredith rolled her eyes Skyla had put too much thought into that, "No I don't think so, just pretend your name was never Emma," She took Skyla's hand and dropped back though the hole using her wings to hover in the middle, "Come on we should get back,"

Skyla sighed and gathered up their uneaten food, Meredith was right, as much as she was enjoying their time together she knew they had to go.

After a quick cleanup they were out the door, "I'm planning a show here tonight," Skyla said as Meredith tugged her out the door. After putting their blankets and food away they joined everyone else in the throne room.

Skyla almost fell to the floor as she was tackled by five students at once in a giant hug. Followed by demands of: "Where were you!" "Do you know what time it is?" "We thought you died!"

"You need to tell us if your going to be late," "Why didn't you tell us where you were,"

Skyla felt an odd scene of deji vu as these were things she repeatedly had to tell her students.

Skyler felt his heart warm, it was clear that Skyla was well loved. He was sure in his absence that she had started to treat them like her own children. He looked around to see that his brother and sister in law had started a fight. He didn't know if he wanted to crawl under a rock or admit he belonged to this family. Listening to the chaos he came to his decision.

He pulled Skyla from her dancers and dipped her slightly and kissed her, not a full make out kiss but more than just touching lips.

"Gross," Sky Clone and Meredith said at the same time. They looked to each other and fist bumped Sky Clone was a little confused on the process.

"Now what?" Camille asked.

"We tell the people Skyler's back," Sky Clone said.

"Why are you being helpful?" Skyla asked alarm bells ringing.

Sky Clone smiled and walked towards the centre balcony.

"Love where's the stone?" Skyler whispered to his wife.

Skyla's heart stopped she had left the glove back in her room it was the first time in five years she had left it alone for more than a minute. She tried to fly down the left hallway to her room but almost collided with her lady in waiting Dubl.

"Where you looking for this?" The young girl smiled smugly holding out the glove for Skyla.

"Yes thank you," She replied and slipped the glove on. Skyla turned to one of the guards in the room, "Please spread the word that their will be a public assembly tonight,"

"Yes my Queen," The guard said before flying off.

Skyla tugged on the ends of her hair there was so much to do. She turned to her dancers "Can you set up a party for tonight? In the observatory dome?"

The dancers looked at Skyla she looked tired, "Sure anything to help," Angelica said.

"You do that I'm going to bed," Skyla slowly dragged herself out of the room unsure of why she felt so exhausted.

Skyler placed a hand on her shoulder, "Anything I can do love?"

Skyla shook her head it felt heavy on her shoulders. Skyler still followed her to bed and tucked her under fresh sheets. He rejoined the dancers in the throne room.

"Lets get this party started!" Slam yelled raising his hands above his head.

Skyla had just woken up from her nap and was changing into a different dress. A long floor length midnight blue, a-line dress with diamonds intricately sew on everywhere. She was just arranging the curls that she had swept down her front and inserted a pearled comb just above the elastic band. Now that Skyler was back she really wanted to look the part of Queen for him. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, she looked hot. Just for fun she placed a simple tiara on and spun around in front of the mirror. Spotting her bra reminded her to zip up the back of the dress. She adjusted the spaghetti straps, removed the tiara and headed for the party.

It was gorgeous her dancers had really come though. The golden leaves had been opened to reveal the starry sky above. There were a few fairy lights on the ground tables were overflowing with food, there was even a chocolate fountain which Skyla promptly made a bee line for. As she ate a few of the wingdom delicacies she looked around surprised by the turnout it looked like everyone from the main city had shown up.

Skyla almost had a heart attack as a masked stranger made his way towards her.

Skyler made his way over to his beautiful, beautiful wife. He lifted his mask slightly reviling some of his face.

"Why?" Skyla said pointing to the black masquerade mask on his face.

"Meredith thought it would be a good idea so we can do a reveal," Skyla explained pulling her into a dance.

Her subjects cleared the way for their Queen wondering who her mystery partner was.

"The Queen will now make her address!" A guard announced.

Skyla resented leaving their dance, the royal couple flew to the small podium that had been set up. Meredith was already there, she smiled it was nice to see both of them happy.

Skyla cleared her throat, "I have an announcement to make," They were a few chuckles as that's why they had all gathered there.

"I would like to introduce two members to the royal family. My sister and Queen of the other sky realm Meredith," She paused waiting for a few gasps to die down. Meredith smiled and waved at the crowd. "The next person is someone you all know," Skyla removed Skyler's mask and kissed him on the cheek. A hush fell over the crowd, "The King," came several whispers.

Skyla knew they were waiting for more, "I have reason to believe that this is my Skyler," She wasn't sure what to say next, thankfully Meredith stepped forward.

"As Queen of your sister realm I can promise closer relations but lets not ruin the night with politics. Let the party begin, starting with the King and Queen's dance,"

The band stuck up a song perfect for a cuddling slow dance.

Skyla looked into her husband's eyes as they danced, "Skyler I love you,"

AN: Hey I promise to continue the party, but I promised someone I would update today, and well my head hurt too much to write more.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ugh so I was not able to avoid a time jump, Umm I'm not an expert in all things so excuse me if I make a mistake, it is only fiction.

Skyler looked into his wife's eyes, he saw the hope that lie there fuelled by the beautiful surroundings. She didn't love him and he knew that. Not wanting to wreck her moment he pulled her closer so their bodies were almost touching, and kissed her on the head. He lingered for a moment enjoying the softness of her hair something he knew he would never touch again.

Skyla was about to burst with happiness, her and Skyler had stopped dancing. He was holing her tightly breathing in her scent.

Skyler pulled back and kissed her on the lips as the song ended. He walked away saddened as that would be the last time he'd ever kissed or held her. He began to make his rounds when Meredith interrupted.

"Aren't we going to dance?" She said pulling him back onto the dance floor.

Skyler cursed himself he wanted to be alone but he was stuck at this stupid party. It was hard to ignore Meredith though she was all smiles.

"This must suck huh?" Meredith asked as Skyler spun her.

Skyler tried not to give into his emotions bursting forth.

"She doesn't love you," Meredith continued. She waited for Skyler to answer but he said nothing there was only a look of pain on his face, "It's alright enjoy the night now, and we'll talk later. Now I'm going to dance with your brother,"

Meredith took off across the room to interrupt Sky Clone and his dance partner.

"Your not as good as Skyla are you?" Sky Clone asked suspiciously.

Meredith laughed.

Sky Clone felt his heart tug slightly.

"No not even close. Science is my thing. Speaking of science I'm glad you didn't use that other box," Meredith said.

Sky Clone panicked there was no way she should have known about that.

"Don't worry I won't tell as long as you actually get rid of it this time,"

Meredith was making reference to the black box he had sitting in his room. It was supposed to take down the entire wingdom.

"It was clever to hid it in the firework box. But I think you want to get rid of it. Even if you don't use it, if you keep it, I will kill you,"

Sky Clone shivered there was nothing he valued more than his own life and Meredith's wings had become tinged black, meaning the angel of death was back.

"So?"

"I'll get rid of it," Sky Clone said feeling like a child.

"Good," Meredith patted him on the arm before heading to the food table.

While most people were dancing Skyla was back at the food table eating some very odd combinations of food.

"Hungry?" Meredith asked taking a plate for herself.

"Starved," Skyla replied.

"You were pretty tired too," Meredith commented.

"I still am. I feel like I could sleep till next week,"

"_Oh shit," _ Ran though Meredith's head.

"Wanna dance?" Meredith asked as they had both finished their food.

The women headed to the dance floor, Meredith purposely dancing off beat.

The party continued early into the morning hours.

The Sky Dancers looked at the mess around them, it would take several hours to clean up.

"I say we go to bed and get this in the morning," Jade said yawning.

"Ya, Skyla and Skyler already went to bed," Breeze said trying to remain upright.

"I'll take care of the party. You all go to bed," Meredith said.

"Do you need a hand or do you have some magic trick?" Sky Clone asked after the dancers had left.

Meredith said nothing there was a gust of air and all the plates had been stacked, the decorations ready to be put away. Meredith stood uncomfortably in the centre of the dome.

"No one gave you a room did they?" Sky Clone asked.

"No,"

"Follow me," Sky Clone said leading the way out of the room.

"Where are we?" Meredith asked uncertainly looking at the ornate decorations of the walls.

"The royal family's quarters. This used to be my room," Sky Clone said touching a door. "This was Sky's. Well it was after our father passed," Sky Clone opened the door and stepped inside, "It's exactly like it was when she left," The room looked like it was just ready to welcome her back at any time except for the dust that coated everything in the room.

Meredith stood in the doorway, "How did he die?" She asked. She quickly realized it was inappropriate, "You don't have to answer that,"

"I killed him,"

"What?" Meredith gasped now afraid to be in the same room with him.

"He was old, ill, and losing his mind. When he started to beat up my mother I knew it was time,"

"So you killed your own father!" Meredith was appealed.

"The doctors told us he was healthy and could live for several more years. He would still be king until his last breath and I knew that he'd want to be remembered as what he was. Not what he became when the disease took over,"

"But how?"

"I had been studying medicine at that time, finally accepting of my role in life. I found a poison that couldn't be detected, and I used it,"

"When was that deciding moment?"

"Sky was pretty badly beaten up one day, worse then I'd ever seen her so I gave him the potion the next night at supper. It looked like he had a heart attack, no one questioned it,"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No. And I'd prefer if you didn't either. Come on I'll show you to your room,"

Meredith collapsed on her bed a minute later. She was still thinking of Sky Clone when she fell asleep.

It was tenish the next morning when the group gathered in the throne room, they were headed back to Earth today. It had been decided that Skyler would travel with them to have some time with his wife.

Skyler really didn't feel the need to go back he already knew what was going to happen. But maybe it would be a great opportunity to explore the other realm. Skyla hadn't let him off the mountain before so everything he knew about Earth life came from television. Maybe he'd even have another crack at the toaster.

Skyler was helping Skyla to fly as she was a little off balance. He felt the chill as they flew though the cloud and were in the music room a second later. The dancers slowly appeared one by one and lastly Meredith.

"Skyla how bout I help you to bed," Skyler said leading her out trying to remember his way.

"I think something's wrong with Skyla," Camille announced after the couple had left the room.

"Do you think she needs a doctor?" Jade asked.

"He's been gone for five years and you really think they've been sleeping at night?" Meredith asked. She looked around at the five red faces. She hadn't meant embarrass them but she wanted Skyla to be the one to announce it.

It was one week later and Skyla was still spending too much time in bed. Skyler was ready to call a doctor up to see her.

Skyla groaned in bed as she moved to sit up everything ached. She was glad Skyler was gone she had made him leave telling him that she would get dressed and leave her cottage today. She headed to the bathroom. On an idea she reached into her bathroom cupboard and pulled something out. She wiped the dust off the box praying it would still work.

After an anxious ten minutes Skyla had her answer. Swearing and throwing it at the wall she stormed out of the cottage.

She was looking for Meredith but found both her and Skyler in the kitchen together drinking coffee.

"Skyla you look better this morning," Skyler said.

"FUCK OFF!" She yelled at him before dragging Meredith out of the room.

"See what I mean?" Skyla said waving the pregnancy test around.

Meredith carefully grabbed it.

"Well you might not be?" Meredith said looking at the two clear as day lines.

Skyla crossed her arms and glared, "What are the odds I'm not!"

"Oh you deferentially are,"

Skyla laid down on her bed, "I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with that awful man,"

"You don't have to," Meredith said trying to be helpful.

"I'm not going to let my child grow up with out their father,"

"I did," Meredith didn't know if she should be insulted.

"This is different,"

Now she was definitely insulted, "So they don't see each other every day. Big deal,"

"I'm not that kind of person,"

Meredith grabbed a pillow off the bed and used it to hit Skyla. "How dare you! My daughter's life is perfectly fine. No. She doesn't have a father. Too damn bad, I went my entire life with out my mother,"

Skyla was startled by the pillow, "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"What!"

"Skyler and I having a child, well it brings up a lot of old emotions. I just can't walk away from everything we had. A child, wow. I guess I should tell Skyler,"

Skyla had just told Skyler the good news he had picked her up and was spinning her around.

"Skyler stop I'm going to lose my lunch,"

Skyler obliged and put her down.

"Listen I still have to go see my doctor, to confirm it but-"

"We're having a baby," Skyler finished.

"I was thinking Emma for a name,"

"That's perfect, come on," Skyler started tugging her hand.

"Where are we going,"

"The doctors,"

Skyla laughed, "I have an appointment tomorrow. But right now I have a class to teach,"

Skyla made her way to the practice room, her favourite dancers were already there. Little to her knowledge they had been meeting all weak in hopes she would show up.

Meredith was sitting on the ground chatting to the students as they practised.

Everyone in the room stopped as they noticed the couple. Meredith stood up and 'bumped' Skyla on her way out.

"That was frosty," Breeze said.

"I don't understand she said she was going to help me," Camille said staring out the door.

"Ya what was that about?" Skyler asked.

Skyla shook her head, "I said something I shouldn't have. I'll teach class and then I'll talk to her,"

Skyler raised an eyebrow, "I'll talk to her," He gave Skyla a quick kiss and then left to find his sister in law.

"Leave me alone!" Meredith called over her shoulder, she had heard someone walking behind her for the last five minutes.

"I just wanted to talk," Skyler said running to catch up with her.

"Is Skyla with you?"

Skyler looked around, "No. What did she say?"

"She just made me feel worthless, like I'd screwed up my life,"

"So this is about you daughter," Skyler said. Meredith had just filled him in on the fight and he was looking at a picture of a very pretty young girl. "She looks a lot like you, and she looks really happy," The daughter Holly was sitting on a horse at a show with a first place ribbon in hand and a proud Meredith standing next to her leaning over to hug her daughter. He looked though the rest of the pictures in the small book, Meredith and Holly eating ice cream, swimming at a beach, The last picture in the book was Meredith and a tall man who's stature resembled her own. There were white flowers everywhere and a younger version of Holly between them. Meredith and the man were both dressed up Meredith in a long white dress, "Is this your wedding photo?"

Meredith leaned closer to look, "Ya,"

Skyler wiped away the tear that was rolling down her face.

"Say your not pregnant are you?" Skyler joked wiping away another tear. He helped Meredith up, "Come on I want to dance,"

Meredith took his extended hand and slow danced to the imagery music, until Skyler started to sing badly off key, "If I could turn back time,"

"I hope your husband treats you right, cuz your one heck of a lady,"

Meredith pulled back stopping their dance, "James," She said amused by the thought. "First of all James has known me since I was born, second if I tried to break up with him he practically cries, third I could easily beet him up,"

"He does kinda look like a twig," Skyler laughed recalling the photo.

"Pregnant!" the girls squealed hugging Skyla.

"We don't know for sure yet. I still have to go to my doctor,"

There was another round of squealing. Skyla put her fingers to her ears.

"Your definitely pregnant," The doctor said to Skyla and Skyler both were beaming.

Skyler leaned over and kissed his wife. They had somehow rekindled their relationship and could hardly keep their hands off each other.

Once back in their car Skyler handed her a box with a pretty bow.

"I got you a present,"

Skyla shook the box it felt light. She began to undo the knot.

"It's just something to wear,"

Skyla pulled back the tissue paper the box was empty. It took Skyla a moment, "Oh," She blushed.

"I've missed you for five years I'm not letting this stop me. Skyler reached into the back seat and grabbed another box, "This one's for our little princess," He handed it to Skyla.

This one felt heavier. She opened it to find a beautiful tutu inside, with little ballet slippers.

"I got those from Meredith she said they were yours," Skyler explained. He reached to the bottom of the box. There was a photo at the bottom.

"It's supposed to be you. Age one I think,"

Skyla hugged the shoes to her chest, "Thank you Skyler, and I'll be sure to use your other present soon,"

"Tonight?" Skyler asked hopefully.

"Yes," Skyla silently cursed herself for having no control. "Only if you did what you did last time," Skyla added.

"Deal," Skyler sealed it with a kiss that stole her breath away.

AN: Hey so I really have no life as I got this up one day after the other upload, You know you love me, anyways best sick day ever, no work, and a slightly reinspired love of She-Ra. Well as always love to hear from you. As a heads up the next chapters going to be juicy, (don't read into that too much). Till next time.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey, I wrote some of this while my hamster was asleep in my pocket, (just felt like sharing) and I screwed up a part, I got one of my stories mixed up with another one. Ignore where Meredith's from.

Skyla shifted the car into gear, "As soon as we get home,"

Skyler watched amazed as Skyla easily manoeuvred the car. On an idea he slipped his hand down her pants looking for the sweet spot.

The car jerked as he found it, "Skyler I'm trying to drive,"

"Hmm your already wet," Skyler whispered in her ear.

The car jerked again.

"Skyler," She warned though gritted teeth. He kept playing with her.

"Your getting hot," He kept probing driving her nuts.

"Skyler, I have to concentrate," Skyla said as she started the long drive up the mountain.

"You could stop me," Skyler started running his tongue along her earlobe.

"I also have to keep both hands on the wheel," Skyla said not sure if she really wanted him to stop.

"You know we could pull over and do it here, the back seats like a bed," He whispered into her ear.

"We're almost there," She said humming him.

"You can't be close to coming yet," Skyler whispered as he ran a nail down her clit, making her gasp.

"Skyler I swear to god if you don't stop now," Skyla felt herself getting close to the edge. The hour long drive had been agony.

Skyla was recalling dirty things he'd been whispering into her ear, "I want to fuck you. I'm going to put my big cock into your cunt, then I'm going to fuck you so hard,"

"Good thing we're here," Skyler said interrupting her thoughts as she pulled into the parking lot.

Skyla shut off the engine and sat in her car while Skyler hopped out.

"Are you coming?" Skyler asked sticking his head though the open window.

Skyla cringed at the poor word choice, "Skyler I can't move,"

Skyler looked at his wife.

"My legs are jelly," She said staring at the wheel.

"Are you OK?" He asked concerned..

"What did you say about doing it in the car?" Skyla asked before somehow hopping in the backseat.

Skyler watched it was like a dream, his beautiful hot wife was getting undressed before his eyes, soon everything was exposed he didn't know where look or what to touch first. The way Skyla was moving on the seat guided him as he resumed touching her most intimate place.

Skyla moaned, everyone in a while she would say things like, "right there, harder," his favourite was, "That's so good," She usually rubbed against him to meet his touch better.

He really wasn't sure what he was doing but luckily for him everything set Skyla off. She seemed to like light unexpected touches better. Her breathing was increasing. Skyler got down on his knees and brought his tongue into the equation. She was really wet, he figured she'd be ready to cum soon.

Skyler inserted a finger, shocked when two things simultaneously happened, she let out a shuddering breath, her body lifted up, he supposed that was an old instinct to allow for deeper penetration and higher chance of a pregnancy it had certainly worked last time. He remembered the amazing feeling of her body on him, and the tight grip that sent him over the edge.

He was surprised he didn't know woman could be so wet. That he supposed that was what you were supposed to do a woman, not the bogus info his father and brother tried to teach him. He kept licking her though her orgasm and after unsure of why other than he liked it. He smiled up at the gold curls, she truly was his blonde goddess.

Skyla shuddered coming down from her orgasm. She cringed Skyler was still licking her. Not that it was unpleasant but it was odd all things she knew was that a man left immediately after sex.

There was a shock as his hands touched her again, "Skyler what are you doing?" She asked. She could feel him opening the many folds.

"Exploring," He replied.

"Why?"

"Never seen one up close before,"

Skyla resisted the instant urge to kick him, though she would have had a perfect shot as her foot was next to his head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. It was several minutes later before she realized she was naked on school property in the back of her car.

She tried to move but Skyler had her legs pinned down. She glared at him as best as she could. Her healthy glow quickly turned into a crimson blush as he still had his clothes on and she'd just come in the back of her car like an horny teenager.

Skyler sat up and grinned at her his eyes continually scanning.

Skyla grabbed her crumpled shirt holding it to her chest she could at least have some modesty.

"I had fun what about you?" He asked.

Skyla swatted him they both knew the answer to that. Skyla grabbed her pants as well as Skyler's eyes had travelled South of her breasts.

"Do you want your underwear?" He asked holding up a very soft pretty pink bikini. "Boy I would sure love to be these any day," He traced his hand over them.

Skyla grumbled and grabbed them. She was about to put them on when she realized she was revising looks from Skyler. "Do you mind?"

He turned to the side before covering his eyes with enough room left to peak.

Skyla grabbed for her purse placing the underwear in there and began to redress part way though she turned away from Skyler not trusting him.

"Dammit! Where is my bra?"

Skyler heard her spinning around to look. "Try the front seat," There was an instant smack on his shoulder as Skyla knew he'd been looking.

Skyla was leaning heavily on Skyler as her legs still didn't feel steady, they were walking though the academy trying to be as oblivious as possible. It worked until they ran into a Sonya.

"Is everything OK?" She asked noticing Skyla's face was flushed.

"She fell" Skyler said quickly covering.

"And who's this?" Sonya said looking at Skyler. She looked back at Skyla who looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. "Did you two get it on somewhere?" Sonya laughed, "Don't worry I won't tell," She turned to Skyler, "Take good care of her. She needs this,"

Skyla stepped forward, "How dare you!"

Skyler quickly grabbed her, "Don't worry I will!" He yelled as they left.

"Who was that?" Skyler asked as he closed the door of Skyla's cottage.

"One of the cooks," Skyla said still fuming.

Skyler grabbed her and pulled her close for a kiss.

Skyla blushed when see leaned against his erection.

He whispered into her ear, "You had your turn if you want I'd like mine,"

Skyla's knees went slack, "If it means you in me I'm up for it,"

"Where's the bedroom in this place?" Skyler asked.

"Who needs a bedroom?" Skyla asked already getting lost in anticipation.

"Well I thought it might be a little bit more comfortable," Skyler said choosing a direction.

"Why are we going back?" Camille asked a little unsure of why they had all been called back to the wingdom so soon.

"Because there's a few political things to take care of," Meredith said slowly walking down the ramp.

"Where the hell were you?!" Skyla stormed towards her sister. "You've been gone for days,"

Meredith shook her head, "I live three towns over,"

"Not my point. You just left!"

"I wonder why!"

"Your so immature,"

"You insulted my entire life!"

Skyler rolled his eyes those two could go on forever. He slipped Skyla's glove off. The stone immediately lit up with a blinding blue light. He then used the stone to miniaturize them all. Skyla and Meredith were still fighting even as they were pulled into the music box.

"Wow that was intense," Camille said. She and the rest of the sky dancers were flying a few feet behind the royal family so they could talk.

"I know did you see the way the stone lit up?" Jade asked.

"It's never done that for Skyla," Breeze said.

"I know, Skyler must be major powerful," Slam said.

"I thought he said he wasn't going to use the stone though?" Camille asked confused.

"Well I think that qualified as an emergency," Angelica joked.

"Ya those two really went at it," Jade said.

"I think Skyla started that one," Slam said.

Just at that moment there was more bickering, "I don't care!"

Skyler flew between the woman and took Meredith's hand, and flew her over to the dancers, "Here. I've got my charge you've got yours," "I'm sure I have the bigger problem," He could be heard muttering as he flew away.

Meredith was looking at her hand in disgust, "Bastard,"

"So umm, got any daughters my age?" Slam asked.

Meredith frowned at him, "She's eight,"

"I guess not,"

"Skyler why did you do that?" Skyla demanded.

Skyler figuring it was best not to answer flew faster towards the palace.

"I would like to call another public assembly," Skyla said to a few of her guards, "The subject being good news,"

"Yes, Ma'am" The guards said before flying off on their assigned jobs.

Skyla stood at her throne waiting for her subjects to arrive. In the meantime she was fixing her hair. Skyler on her right and Meredith on her left. She didn't want her sister there but they had to appear happy as the royal family.

"I wonder what their going to say?" Angelica whispered to Breeze. The two were cuddling.

"Maybe it's about the baby?" Slam leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Then why's Meredith up there?" Jade said leaning on Slam.

"Anyone else think she's crazy?" Camille asked.

"Who Meredith or Skyla?" Slam asked.

"Hey!" Jade exclaimed shocked that he would say such a thing.

"What? I'm just kidding," Slam said.

About twenty minutes later it was time for the address.

Skyla stood with her hands folded in front of her. Skyler at her side.

Skyler looked at his wife she was beaming. He called for silence and waited for Skyla to speak.

"Skyler-" Her voice wavered. "Skyler and I are expecting a baby,"

There was an instant uproar from the crowd but not for the reason expected. Meredith had just cut off Skyler's ponytail. His remaining hair was quickly turning an Earth brown.

Skyler felt a weight being lifted he spun around Meredith tossed his hair at him. It took him a minute to realize what had just happened.

"See crazy," Camille singsonged.

"Skyler your hair," Skyla cried, running a hand though it.

All eyes in the room turned to the other Queen.

"I think it's time for the truth," Came a bold voice from the crowd. It was Sky Clone, "Tell them how you were the one to bring Skyler back,"

Meredith's wings had turned black.

"Behold your other Queen, the angel of death," Sky Clone said glad to be causing some trouble.

There were several gasps in the room, the elderly subjects who knew of her power did their best to bow.

"Please tell us what you want with our Queen," One brave elderly man said standing tall.

Upon hearing that the sky dancers sprang into action they surrounded Skyla trying to keep her and the baby safe.

"She only wants to clarify a few things," Sky Clone said now standing by the base of the thrones.

"I'm the one who brought Skyler back," Meredith said.

"NO! Sire!" The old man shouted.

"What's wrong?" Breeze whispered to Skyla.

"She can ask for anything she wants. The kingdom could be ruined. Our beloved Queen how could you?" The man continued.

"She didn't know," Meredith said sadly.

Skyla pushed though her dancers she faced Meredith, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Skyler died in the death spin, I know he feels he was alive for that time but it was just an illusion."

Skyla grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her close, "What does that mean!"

"I used my powers to give him his life as I felt it had been unjustly taken away, and I knew what it had done to you,"

"Is he going to disappear or not!"

"No, when we kissed,"

There was a slap and Meredith's eyes welled up with tears.

"I meant to do that earlier," Skyla's face was pure anger.

Meredith touched her face shocked and tried to flee from the room but Skyler grabbed her arm.

"What is it that you wanted?" He asked kindly. "I think we better find that out first,"

Meredith looked into his kind eyes, sure sure of what to say.

"I thank you for the hair cut it's nice I hope you won't mind if I get it touched up later,"

Meredith tried to see though her tears, "I wanted to be apart of this family," She looked at Skyla "But now I don't want to,"

Skyler let go and she flew out of the room. He turned to glare at his wife, "You screwed things up big time,"

Skyla lowered her head, "I'll go talk to her,"

"NO! You've hurt her more than once," Skyler bellowed.

"Skyler please,"

"No," Skyler held out his arm to stop her.

"Give me back the stone,"

"I-"

"Give me back the stone!" Skyla said forcefully.

Skyler handed her back the glove.

Skyler found Meredith a few minutes later she was leaning on one of the many balcony's.

"It's ok I know she's a bitch,"

Skyler snorted, "What did you want?"

Meredith pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips. "We're even,"

"Can I do anything about Skyla?"

"No I'll be fine,"

"Can I ask you for advice then?"

"How to get closer to her?"

Skyler blanched, "How did you know,"

"Not a big deal, but this is what I have for you"

"Really that'll work?" Skyler said after listening to Meredith's idea.

AN: hey not a great ending for this chapter but I felt like getting it up today. Maybe I'll add more later to this one I don't know.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey, Well this is the second draft the first draft went bye bye after a computer malfunction ie, me forgetting to save. But this ones much better.

It was nearing twilight and Skyla was on a frantic search for Meredith. No one had seen her since the fight in the throne room, and that was several hours ago, she was starting to panic. She knew Meredith could more than handle herself but still she couldn't keep horrible things from popping into her mind. She paused at a window the fading light inspiring her. Skyla smiled, it was such an obvious answer, Meredith had been enchanted with the observatory dome. No doubt she would be there watching the sunset. With a quick stop at the kitchen she headed for the dome.

"Hey," Skyla said flying though the ten foot wide roof.

"Oh, hi," Meredith looked startled.

Skyla grasped her arm, "Look," She said pointing to five giant sunflowers. "They'll turn to catch the light,"

Meredith watched amazed as the massive flowers turned trying to catch the days ending light.

"Neat huh," Skyla passed her a small cake.

Meredith looked at it before taking a small bite, "Wow that's sweet,"

"There're my favourite,"

"I can see why," Meredith laughed the cake providing an instant sugar rush.

They ducked as a night bird flew over their head.

"I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Skyla said praying the relationship wouldn't be ruined forever.

"I already had, you have to promise to stop hitting me though," There was humour in her voice.

"Why-"

"Did I already forgive you?" Meredith interrupted, "Well you were under a lot of pressure, I had been sending you the music, and as I've been told I'm not the easiest person to put up with,"

"Who told you that?"

"My husband,"

"He should be lucky to have you,"

"He says it to bug me, but it's true, my shenanigans would drive most people nuts, but he seems to love me more for them,"

"I'll have to meet him sometime,"

"Well you could have, he picked me up from the academy, but I was too pissed to introduce you,"

"I'm so sorry I've done nothing but hurt you since we met," Skyla gushed.

"Let's start over," Meredith extended her hand, "I'm Meredith I believe I'm your sister,"

Skyla laughed, and shook her hand, "I'm Skyla, formerly Emma," She inhaled sharply when Meredith hand placed on her stomach.

"I don't suppose you can feel anything yet," Meredith's hand was moving around, "No not yet,"

"Stop it that feels weird," Skyla rubbed the space Meredith had touched.

"Get used to it, when you can feel something I'm sure Skyler won't leave you alone,"

Skyla tried picturing the future and realized Meredith would be right, "Is birth bad?" She asked suddenly afraid.

"Other than the fact I went though it by myself, and they forgot my epidural," Meredith stopped when she saw the panicked look on Skyla's face, "Your in good shape you'll be fine, plus you'll have Skyler with you," Skyla had gone white, "You'll be fine, do you feel better this time? Skyler told me about the first time, must have been rough,"

"It was but I'm starting to believe what people say, that something was wrong from the start, I mean I feel ill but not-"

"Puke your guts out all the time? Trust me there'll be times when you feel that way too,"

"Oh joy," Skyla said dryly.

"It's not all that bad,"

"Then what is good? Waking up every hour-" Skyla was stunned Meredith had just smacked her lightly on the cheek. "What the hell!" She demanded.

"Listen, you're just freaking out, it's not that bad, trust me you'll love everything being a mom has to offer,"

"Your right," Skyla said she let her eyes travel to the sky, which was now black the first stars starting to twinkle. "I have a council meeting," She grumbled before dropping back though the roof.

Meredith shivered it was getting cold she slipped back into the dome a minute later.

When Skyla entered her throne room she was shocked. All the council members were standing in a large semi circle, hands behind their back waiting for orders. They had never once in all her time as Queen done such an act. She followed their gaze to the throne where Skyler sat. Her entire being warmed as he stood and smiled at her. Skyla flew to take her rightful place.

"We have an important announcement to make regarding the future rule of this kingdom," Skyler began. He paused slipping the glove to Skyla behind their backs.

She slipped it on reminded of it's weight from the large stone and the weight of the kingdom.

"We shall have a joint rule between my self and Skyla," There were a few gasps the council members had known that Skyler would be their king again, and assumed Skyla would simply be his wife. There was no harm in allowing the man to keep the woman he loved, but this decision, this choice gave her as much power if not more than the king.

"But Sire,"

"NO!" Skyler bellowed, "You have underestimated my wife even though she has been your ruler longer than I have and I must say she has done a better job, than any damn man!"

"Thank you-" Skyla tried, but was cut off.

"NO! I'm not done, all of you are dismissed, Skyla and I will rule this realm alone,"

Skyla sighed and tugged on his arm stopping his power trip, "I will be making changes to the royal council, and reducing it from thirteen to five members. The jobs will be changed and they will be called ministers. I have considered this change for a year now and I believe that I have found the best people for the job. You are all relieved from duty. That is all. Please gather your things and leave immediately," Skyla broke down laughing as soon as they left, "I've been wanting to do that for five years,"

Meredith smiled she had been standing off to the side, she now stood on the throne platform she took Skyla's hands, "You really gave it to them,"

Skyla broke away and punched Skyler, "What the hell were you thinking?"

He rubbed his shoulder, "Sorry, I got carried away,"

"We know," The sisters said in unison.

Skyler grumbled.

"So umm," Skyla knew she was going to kill herself for asking it, she turned to Meredith, "What did you want?"

"What?" She asked.

"You brought Skyler back I'm told we owe you a favour,"

"Oh, umm," Meredith turned red and looked away, "We already took care of that,"

"We?" Skyla turned around to look at Skyler.

Both parties tried to leave, Skyla grabbed both their hands and pulled them back, "What?" She said getting more confused. They wouldn't meet her eyes, "What!"

"We uh kissed," Meredith said wishing she could die on the spot.

"Other than the first time?"

"Well that was necessary I had to breath life back into him,"

"But there was another time?"

"Yes,"

"How-"

"It was just a friendly kiss on the lips," Meredith said.

"Just like kissing your sister, which she kinda is," Skyler said.

"You kiss your sister on the lips?" Meredith said disgusted.

"Well when your in the royal family you do," Skyler said.

"Gross," Meredith responded.

Both tried to split again, Skyla held them strong though.

She sighed, "Whatever it's fine but seeing as Skyler gave you his gift was there anything I can do?"

"I can't think of anything right now," Meredith said she still felt like the Earth should swallow her up.

"You said you had a daughter, anything I can do for her?" Skyla said.

Meredith knew what Skyla was getting at, "I'll ask,"

Skyla squealed, "I can't wait, but I'm off to bed I have a meeting early tomorrow,"

Sky yawned it was way too early to be up, yet here she was away from her sea side cabin flying though the icy wingdom air. She pitched a little she hadn't flown in such a long time. She screamed as she was almost taken out by a flock of sea birds. She watched amazed they had nearly been extinct in her time. Skyla must be doing some amazing work. Her thoughts were confirmed as she came upon the main sky city, it had nearly doubled, new buildings were everywhere, even the old buildings were in great shape. _'I wonder how the royal treasury is doing'_ Looking at the sun which was just peaking into the sky. She had a few hours before the meeting would start until then she would practice her flying. She flew on ahead past the palace to her favourite spot.

Skyla was anxious, she had just announced the next council members praying they would except. Skyla had four beaming faces at her, she was just waiting for the future minster of agriculture to accept. "So do we live here?" She asked.

"If you wish," Skyla replied.

The woman looked around, "Ya sure I'm in,"

Skyla leaned back in her seat and smiled everything had gone perfectly. "Good. Thank you all, this will be an opportunity of a life time for many of you. We'll have our first meeting tomorrow,"

Sky smiled it sounded like a good time for an entrance. She had been waiting half an hour for this. "Hello all," She was coolly leaning against the wall. She chuckled inwardly as all eyes turned to her as she'd planed.

"Sky?" Skyler stood up and stared at his mother.

Sky saw the man next to Skyla and saw a chance to strike, "I see you found someone else to shag-" She was cut off by the strange man who was squeezing her to death.

"Oh mom," He breathed.

Sky tried not to throw up.

"Council you are dismissed," Skyla ordered.

Sky waited until they were gone before she spoke, "Skyla get your love toy off me now. Or I swear to God I will-"

"My love toy, is your son with a hair cut," Skyla was now standing next to Skyler and was trying to pull him away from his mom. Skyla froze the look Sky just shot her would kill.

"Don't mess with me! You said it yourself my son is dead! When you came back you killed all my hopes for the future,"

"When I came back?" Skyla was confused but decided to ignore it. "This is your son. I wouldn't let anybody else get me pregnant,"

"What?" Sky's attempt to appear cool faded as she hugged the woman she considered her daughter.

Skyla smiled they had made the queen overjoyed, "And my complements,"

"Huh?" Sky was baffled.

"Well he's half your DNA so I'd like to thank you," Skyla said.

"I don't understand," Skyler said he was looking between the two woman who were hugging.

"She's saying your good in bed. Idiot," Meredith said entering the room.

Skyler blushed.

"That's my Skyler," Sky joked.

Skyla leaned in close to Sky, "I'd also like to thank you for raising him the way you did, otherwise I would have kicked his ass a long time ago,"

"Your welcome, and when I knew he was going to be the next king there was no way in hell I was letting him grow up to be his father,"

"When did you know?" Skyla asked curious, she had never heard of this before.

"When he was born the stone flashed. Only I saw it. I knew that day he would be someone special," Sky whispered.

Skyler had given the woman some room and had been chatting to Meredith. "Oh this is Skyla's sister," He announced rather suddenly.

"What? Your Emma? You found her?" Sky was now hugging the angel of death.

"I'm Meredith," She said rather coldly.

"I'm Emma," Skyla said pointing at herself, I guess I got the names confused,"

"Let go of me," Meredith said trying to worm her way out of the hug.

"Your going to want to let go, she's one mighty powerful bitch," Sky Clone said.

As just to prove it Meredith raised her hand and blasted him against a wall.

"You get out of here right now," Sky demanded.

"Mom we were just having a friendly conversation," Sky Clone smirked.

"I know what you did!" Sky took Skyla's hand and weaved her fingers though hers.

"How could you you've been gone for soo long," He taunted.

There was a burst of bright light as the glove fired at Sky Clone he stepped out of the way. The blast hit a wall shattering it on impact, leaving a hole.

Skyla looked at her glove she hadn't done that, Sky must have somehow.

"I'll go, but I will be back, maybe when the royal heir is born," Sky Clone cackled before heading for the window where his horrorcanes and imps were waiting.

"How could he have know?" Skyla's voice was squeaky afraid for her unborn child.

"I dunno but he has to die," Sky said.

"Damn right! Bastard touched my ass," Meredith said disgusted.

AN: Hey everyone. So this very likely is the end of LLLF. I'm getting tired of writing this. Don't panic! It will be continued but I just need a fresh start and a new story for that. I'll be posting an epilogue soon hinting at the next story.

I know didn't explain this but Sky got a letter from Skyla a few weeks before about the new council and that's how she knew to come. But Skyla just forgot with all the stuff that was going on. Also I'm probably going to start wrapping up ldttwa. I like it but it's hard to write and it was only supposed to be oneshot I'm also starting a few private projects, which I may publish on fictionpress. I may do a few oneshots as well for miscellaneous stories. I'm also planning an other SD story this one may add a new character. It's based off a dream I had that I remembered for too many years.

Well it's been fun I have to say I'm a little sad, but excited at the same time as I have a brand new story to play with.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A pair of maniacal eyes were glowing in the dim light.

"There's another heir," There was wild cackling laughter.

"Sire, what do you mean?" A red imp asked.

"Skyler got her pregnant," There was more laughter.

"But how would you know?" A green imp asked.

"Because," The man held up a sliver of a blue stone that was the rooms light source. "I have the stone," He twisted it in his large hands, "It's not much but it's enough,"

The imps shivered as the room filled with the man's evil twisted laughter.


End file.
